Creep
by Boho-Indie Queen
Summary: Tabitha Monroe was always alone. Of course, you kind of have to be if everything and everyone you touched died. There is no place in the world she feels normal and loved. That is, until she locks eyes with a daughter of Aphrodite. LacyxOC; girlxgirl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fellow fanfiction readers. This is different than my other story Family Bonding. I would label it: romance, tragedy, hurt/comfort, drama, angst, supernatural, some friendship and humor, though it is very little (I mean microscopic). And yes, this is girlxgirl, so if you don't like or approve don't read. Also, a lot of the titles of my stories come from songs, so this one is named after 'Creep' by Radiohead.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own PJO.**

Creep

Chapter 1

Her heart quickened its pace as she watched the scene in front of her unfold as it had almost every night since she could remember. It wasn't just a nightmare; it was a memory. The memory that plagued Tabitha for years without end. It was the night she killed her mother.

She stood there paralyzed, unable to move like all the other times. Even if this was just a vision, a horribly realistic vision, she could hear and see everything. The cold hospital air nipped at her pale skin. Machinery beeps and agonized screams filled the small delivery room.

In front of her, on the bed, lay her beautiful mother. Her intelligent gray eyes filled to the brim with excruciating pain and misery. Her marvelously toned copper skin drenched with sweat, causing loose strands of auburn hair to stick to her forehead. Her swollen belly ready to pop, which was the problem; she was going to give birth to her first and only baby girl.

Doctors and nurses swarmed around the poor woman, completely unaware of Tabitha's presence. They shouted orders at one another, some Tabitha couldn't even comprehend as English or any other language for that matter, and came and went, rushed in and out. Only one doctor never moved; the doctor at the foot of the bed, telling the dear to push every so often and waiting for the cry of life.

Unknown to everyone but Tabitha, there was another being in the room at the head of the bed. A man with wings of shifting colors such as black, blue, and purple. His skin reminded her of dark chocolate and his eyes of fresh honey. Dark hair cascaded down his neck. His robes were the darkest of black she had ever seen. His face was not handsome; it was beautiful. He looked like an angel and in a way he was. He was the angel of death. He was Thanatos and he was Tabitha's father.

"Father." She had no intention of speaking, she never did, but somehow it always left her lips. And like always, he would look at her with a look that would bring unstoppable tears. In those golden orbs was always a mournful apology. She could always see so much grief and suffering. She forced herself to look anywhere but at him.

Her gaze held itself on the clock. One more minute until midnight. One more minute until Halloween. One more minute until her birth. She counted each passing second as if it were the countdown to an atomic bomb.

Her breath hitched in her throat as one more hysterical scream ripped through the night. She waited for a moment or two before she heard the sound she regrets happened. The sound of a newborn baby's cry filled the small room. The sound of her own crying.

Her eyes followed the weeping bundle as the doctors scurried around. She had thick raven hair and eyes as gray as the tombstones of a graveyard. Her skin was so pale it was almost blue, quite a difference from her own parents'. She was so small.

Her gaze shifted to her mother and father. Her mother was gasping for breath and her skin was growing pale. Her father had his forehead to her mother's, kissing her hair every so often. Her mother's delicate fingers reached for the child as the nurse happily brought the infant over. However, as soon as her fingers brushed Tabitha's forehead, the many beeps of the heart monitor became one constant beep.

She sat up in bed, breathing heavily and shakily. Hot tears soaked her cheeks. Dark gray eyes hide behind thick lashes as she clutches her heart. Cold sweat beaded her face and neck. Just like every other time since she could remember; she always woke like this.

Her eyes drifted to the clock on the bedside table. It read 3:13 a.m. A sigh left her lips. She always seemed to wake at the same time. She didn't know why she even bothered to check every time.

The sound of rain against her window rescued her from rambling thoughts. She looked out the window at the dark clouds crawling over the usually star filled sky. She thought it gave the night a melancholy mood which she deemed quite suitable at the moment.

She sighed once more in frustration and threw the covers off her petite frame. With bare feet against cold hard wood floors, she lazily shuffled to the window. Placing her fingertips on the glass, her eyes stared into the night with a sense of longing. She wanted to be out there, to live freely, but she knew this would never happen. Her aunt would not allow it.

Besides Tabitha, her aunt and mother, with the exception of her eldest cousin Danny and brother Anthony, truly knew who her father was and of the curse she bared. As a result, she was condemned to a life of solitude, locked away in the attic of her aunt's house. She always thought how ironic it was; like a princess.

"The Princess of Death," she mumbled with a bitter smile.

She was the daughter of Thanatos, Greek god of death. She was the spawn of the Grim Reaper, taker of souls. Death flowed through her veins and came out her pores. Every living thing she touched died. Maybe not immediately, but it died eventually.

**A/N: I hoped you like it. This is kind of an intro into the rest of the story rather than an actual chapter, kind of. Sorry if it's a bit dark. Romance is a bit more my style no matter how it's presented. The first few chapters will have no romance but they will be leading up to it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know not many people liked or reviewed the story, but I'm going to continue anyway and see if more people start to like it. I hope you all like the Tabitha character, too. I wanted to make something kind of like Beauty and the Beast, but with two girls. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of PJO.**

Creep

Chapter 2

She backed away from the window and walked to the door, taking some clean clothes and a towel as she went. The door opened with a small click revealing a long, dark stair case. Each step she took made no noise, unlike the others, but she was quite clumsy. Thankfully, her destination was right at the bottom of the stairs.

She closed the door of the bathroom behind her with a soft click. The bathroom was small, but it was only hers. None of her cousins or brother dare use it, and if one did, who knows what her aunt would do. The walls were a light shade of lavender, which happened to be the only color other than ivory.

Steam filled the room from the shower as she slipped off her pajamas and underwear. She gasped in pain and pleasure as the hot water hit the flesh of her back. Pleasure from the water relaxing her muscles and body. Pain from the heat burning her scars, even though most of them were already healed. Scars on her arms, legs, torso, and even on her breasts; some from abuse by other children, others were self-inflicted. Out of habit, she slowly ran her fingers along the scars on her arms, torso, and breasts.

Once she felt she was as clean as she could get, she stepped out of the shower. Steam clung to the air and mirror, which she wiped off with a wash cloth lying on the sink counter. She started at her soaked, nude reflection for a moment before grabbing the towel and drying herself off. She dressed herself in black jeans with a cerulean blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt and ran a brush through her long, thick curls.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she glanced at the clock of the stove. It read 5:08. That left her two hours before her cousins had to leave for school leaving her alone with her aunt.

Before she could leave, the calm voice of her aunt called, "Tabitha."

She hesitated for a moment, then turned to face her. Her aunt and mother looked so alike they could have been twins. They had the same brilliant mocha skin and waves of auburn hair. The only difference was the eyes; her mother's were smoky gray while her aunt's were pale green.

"Yes, Aunt Rosalind?"

Rosalind's fingers gripped her cup of coffee then relaxed as if she was nervously fiddling with them. Her eyes kept darting everywhere except at Tabitha. She then closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh through her nose. Her gaze finally rested on her niece.

This behavior was rather strange for her aunt. She was usually calm, cool, and collected. Tabitha knew she cared about her, but the curse always got in the way. Her aunt was strict and tough on her for a reason.

Rosalind sighed. "You're fourteen now."

Tabitha knew where this was going and swallowed hard. "I don't want to go."

"It's for your own good."

"So I can be ridiculed and tortured?" Her voice was so quiet it was almost inaudible.

"Honey…" Tabitha was shocked her aunt would call her that, or even sound as sweet as she was. "There are kids there like you."

"And are they cursed like I am?"

Rosalind was silent for a moment before responding with, "I don't know."

Everything then became still and soundless. The only sources of light were the glow of the coffee maker and the rising sun of dawn.

"Tabitha, please… It's what your father wants."

"How do you know?"

"I…" she faltered, her gaze shifting to the floor. "I've spoken to him… Last night, in fact."

The breath caught in her throat. "You… You've talked with him?"

"W-well, yes but—"

"And yet he doesn't speak to me, his own daughter?" With each word her voice grew in volume and hysteretic.

"He can't, honey."

Those words struck such a chord that her body began to shake. Her aunt, with an unnatural pleading look in her eyes, slowly reached for Tabitha's face, but quickly recoiled thinking better of it. She felt tears threaten to escape and quickly ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Her ragged breathing echoed throughout the room as she leaned against the door. Her knees were shaking so badly they buckled underneath her, and she slowly slid to the cold floor. Finally, like the pouring of rain, tears completely flooded down her face creating the most violent of sobbing.

**A/N: Like? Don't like? Please review anyway. I didn't mean for Tabitha to come out so sad; it just happened. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the few of you that have read this story. I really want to write this story, so I'm going to continue whether people read it or not (though reviews and such aren't bad). I also kind of think of Tabitha as one of my many alter egos, I guess, which all my OCs (that are main characters at least) are actually my many different sides. I guess it's pretty perfect to write this chapter now since it's raining here right now and I'm listening to Coldplay, Adele, Christina Perri, Maroon 5, Paramore, and Radiohead. Oh, and Lacy and camp will be coming soon too. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, only Tabitha and any other OCs I use.**

Creep

Chapter 3

Even when the tears had stopped, she sat there. Her cheeks were soaked, her eyes were irritated, and she felt light-headed, but her gaze remained on the floor. Her lips quivered and her limbs felt stiff. She felt like a rag doll: utterly useless.

Her eyes drifted around the room like lone, gray clouds. After a few painfully slow seconds, they rested on the full length mirror that hung against the adjacent wall. T he morning sun's rays hit her face making her seem even paler than she was yet brought out her light freckles all the same. The small silver specks her gray irises held glittered in the light giving her a much sweeter appearance. Her raven curls framed her face in a way that gave her the visage of a child, pure and innocent.

Her jaw then tightened as she gave a cruel scowl. "Gods know I'm nothing of the sort."

She sharply turned her attention away from the looking glass. The damned thing was taunting her, she knew that. Hesitantly, with fearful eyes, she turned back to the mirror. An unnoticed set of tears trailed down her doll-like face. She stared at it for a long while.

After what seemed like a millennia, she clutched her right hand into a petite fist and hurled it towards the glass causing sharp debris to fly in multiple directions. Not even a whimper left her lips as glass shredded the flesh of her hand and wrist; this was pain she was used to. She watched as the dark crimson fluid exuded from the wounds and onto the floor. It was warm and sticky yet fluid at the same time. She was used to this feeling, all of it really. She gazed at the blood for a moment longer before deciding to search for some form of bandaging.

She inhaled deeply and slowly got to her feet. A quick wave of nausea came over her for the briefest period before vanishing as quickly as it came. She sighed as she glanced around the small room. A small towel soon found itself in her line of vision and she snatched it up swiftly before tightly pressing it against her hand and wrist. The scrap of fabric soon became drenched with blood. Without a second thought she tossed the stained towel into the waste bin.

She examined her new set of scars. The bleeding had stopped, but the wounds were horrible enough. Porcelain skin had been sliced at multiple angles. In the light, a few meager pieces of glass were lodged in some of the injured flesh. With minor difficulty she was able to remove them.

A sharp knock at the door froze her solid. She swallowed with complication. If her aunt were to see the mess she'd made let alone the damage to her limb she would most likely freak. As quickly as she could manage in her state she snatched the broom and dust pan from the corner and nervously swept up the wreckage of her actions. Another knock came as shards of glass rained into the waste bin.

"I'm coming," she called, her voice cracking from lack of use as well as sobbing.

"Tabitha," the firm voice of her older brother called.

A small gasp left her lips. "Anthony, what are you doing home—"

"I skipped because I heard you crying."

She said nothing, only stared at the door with wide eyes.

A faint sigh could be heard behind the door. "I really need to talk to you, Tab. Please let me in."

"D—does Rosalind know you're skipping?"

"No, she doesn't. She isn't even here." She could hear irritation arising within him. "Now open the door."

She slowly made her way to the door, each step getting heavier and heavier as if lead weights were magically tying themselves to her ankles. As not to alarm her brother she turned the mirror to face the wall as well as shove her hand and blood-stained sleeve in her pocket. She stared at the door for a few moments before opening it ajar.

Before her stood her seventeen year old brother. He looked just like their mother except with a bit of a rougher edge to him. Thick auburn curls wrapped themselves around his ears and neck as his bangs shaded his storm gray eyes. The eyes were the only link between the two being even remotely related. His copper skin was stretched across a sharp yet long bone structure. Unlike Tabitha, he was rather tall at 6' 2" and had a lanky frame. Despite his physique he was a friendly giant with a normally cheerful smile. At the moment, however, that smile was nowhere to be seen.

It was silent for a few seconds before he asked quietly, "May I come in?"

She backed away, allowing him to enter. He heaved a sigh as the twin bed creaked underneath him. His hand reached up and patted the spot to the left of him for her to sit. She hesitated before curling up beside him using this to her advantage and hiding her arm under a pillow.

"I—I heard what you and Rosalind were talking about," he started nervously. "This morning, I mean."

"Yeah." Her reply was short and flat, kind of like how she felt.

"Personally, I think it would be bad but… I also know we can't give you what they can: a chance to live."

"I know."

"God damnit, Tabitha! Give me a straight answer." He stood abruptly and towered over her.

She hid her face in her pillow. His frustration led him to grasp her by the right arm and he pulled her up to face him. He opened his mouth to retort to her behavior when he laid his eyes upon her wound. He rolled her sleeve up to view it completely. Every possible negative emotion flooded his being and it was quite evident in his eyes. They darkened considerably and his face contorted into a mask of nothing.

She choked out in nervous fear, "Anthony, it was an—"

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted to the point of nearly breaking her eardrums.

"It was an accident," she explained miserably.

"How is this—" The breaking of glass underneath his feet stopped him.

His eyes trailed to a few tiny blood-covered glass shards littering the floor. They then followed the small trail leading to the mirror. He released his grip on her arm and she quickly wrapped herself in her blanket. His long fingers reached for the mirror and he turned it around to find his shattered reflection.

He turned back to her with heartbroken eyes. "Oh, babe…"

He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He kissed her blanket-covered head as he soothed the shaking daughter of Thanatos.

**A/N: Like? Don't like? I would really appreciate your honesty. Do you think it needs anything? Do you think I need to remove anything? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I know I don't update this story very often but I will continue it, that I promise you. I enjoy writing this story (no, I'm not a sick human being, just a crazy one). And thank you to those who like this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated, too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO /3**

Creep

Chapter 4

How long they had lain there, she did not know nor did she care. The warmth radiating off Anthony as he embraced her was overwhelming and she enjoyed it. He was the only person she knew who could paint a brilliant smile across her pale lips or comfort her in her greatest state of pain. The beating of his heart within his chest resonated offering a sweet song only meant for the sinless.

"Anthony," she croaked at last, "shouldn't you be going to school now?"

"School can wait."

"But it's the last—"

"But you're more important," he insisted. "Besides, I'm dumb."

"No, you're not."

She felt him snort. "Please, I'm failing almost everything."

She looked up at him with scolding eyes. "That's because you don't try, dumbass."

"Hey watch your mouth, young lady." He returned her look of scold with one of his own.

She opened up her mouth to retort, but ended up sighing in defeat.

She tugged at her blood-stained sleeve and ran her fingers over some of the ripped flesh. Anthony followed her gaze and disgust filled his features. He excused himself, saying he would find proper bandaging, and left rather quickly. She involuntarily whimpered as the warmth that was her brother left her to freeze in the coldness of death. From below she could hear faint retching sounds and a toilet flush. Her jaw tightened a fraction of a degree and she swallowed. Within a matter of minutes her brother had returned with rubbing alcohol, disinfectant cream, ace bandages, and a small box which he set on the bedside table. She glanced at it curiously but said nothing as Anthony treated her wounds.

"What's the box for?" she asked as he finished bandaging her arm.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It was just sitting on the kitchen table with your name on it."

He handed her the small box. It was soft to the touch as if it were covered in velvet. Paisley designs were scattered along the surface in many shades and tints of purple. A small white tag was attached to it. In very neat writing was her name. She slowly opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. The main chain was bright silver, almost white, with deep purple ribbons tied here and there. Some of the chains were encrusted with opal. The charm was her zodiac sign: Scorpio. It seemed to be made of a strange dark, almost black, metal. Along the tail of Scorpio were the words: _Ángelos Thanátou_.

"_Death Angel_." The words left her lips without her realizing.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She shook her head as if in a trance. "Its…That's what it says."

He gave her a questioning look. "Who do you think it's from?"

"I don't know."

"Tab," he said sternly, "there are very few people who would send a gift like this to you…and there's a certain one that comes to mind…"

The muscles in her throat constricted. Breathing suddenly became laboring and her mouth felt very dry. Her heart began beating irregularly in its nervous state. Sweat trickled down her brow. Her gaze flickered to his eyes. He was staring at the bracelet, still in its box, sitting in her lap. Gray clouds swirling around the irises veiled any emotion she was trying to find.

She shook her head furiously. "Please, Thanatos wouldn't bother with the likes of me."

"He would considering you're his daughter." His voice was insistent and annoyed.

She said nothing and sat perfectly still. More tears threatened to arise. She blinked them away and heaved a sigh. To Anthony, as she sat as still as a rock, he could have sworn she looked almost like a statue crafted by the hands of Michelangelo. The light flooding through the curtain seemed to make her skin glow like marble, even if her cheeks were soaked with tears. From what he could remember of their mother and of pictures he had seen, there was no doubt in his mind that she was her mirror image.

"At least…" his mouth grew dry, "At least for Mom…for the woman who died to bring you into this world…"

Very rarely had Tabitha seen Anthony shed a tear. This was one of those rare occurrences. His eyes became foggy and distant as they rained pain down his face. Suppressed cries and whimpers left from his throat to his lips. He curled up next to her and nuzzled as close as he could without touching her skin. Either of them could have laughed at that moment for the irony of just moments before it was he who was the comforter and she the one weeping.

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this isn't my best work so far. This is more of a filler/prequel to the next chapter which will be out soon. That's when the real fun's going to start.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, chapter 5. In this chapter will be action. Yes, I know, exciting, isn't it. This chapter will be longer than the others so I can pick things up a bit more due to my delays in the plot. This takes place during the summer of **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth**_** so Silena is still head counselor and there still is the rite of passage and all that. In this, Lacy is thirteen because I imagined she was around fifteen in **_**The Lost Hero **_**and Tabitha is fourteen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Tabitha, however, is my creation. **

Creep

Chapter 5

His head was nestled in her lap as a blanket covered hand rubbed the back of his head. His shaking had ceased and he just laid there limp. The sound of ragged breaths echoed throughout the small room. His face glistened with drying tears that stuck to his face.

"I'm sorry." His voice was muffled by the thick comforter but she could hear him none the less.

"It's okay," she tried to reassure him.

He heaved a sigh and sat up uneasily. "I'm going to make some coffee. You want some?"

She gave a slow nod. "Yes, please."

She watched as her brother's form became less and less visible as he descended down the stairs. Once he had disappeared from her sight completely, she forced herself to stand though the action was a bit shaky. Her eyes caught her blood-drenched sleeve and she slipped off her shirt and searched for a new one. She pulled a plain white t-shirt from a hanger and put it on followed by slipping on a red-and-black striped hoodie. A twinkle out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The bracelet was still sitting in its box untouched. She hesitantly clipped it around her wrist. Something about it made her feel strange yet perfectly content as if it were meant for her.

She heard the beep from the coffee maker and turned to walk to the kitchen. Before she could take a step the sound of glass shattering rang through her ears. Quickly following were the sounds of Anthony swearing loudly and shouting for her, his voice filled with panic. She ran down the stairs but stopped midway when she heard hissing. Her heart skipped a beat as her pace slowed.

She peaked behind the wall that blocked the stairs from the kitchen and glanced inside. Anthony was pressed against the sink opposite of her, his face contorted into fear and desperation. In between them was what appeared to be a snake woman. Where her legs should have been were two evergreen snake trunks. From the waist up she looked human except her skin was a sickly yellow-green and scaly, and her hair appeared to be made of dark vipers writhing around her scalp hissing at everything and anything. Her torso seemed to be encased in some blue-green armor with a sword in her hand.

Tabitha had discovered what a snake would sound like if it spoke when the woman hissed, "Where issssss the demigod?"

Anthony's jaw tightened as he glanced at Tabitha. "What demigod?"

_He's really going to play dumb at a time like this?_ Tabitha thought irritably, but her emotions quickly shifted to complete worry when the snake woman lunged with the sword at his throat.

"Don't messssss with me, boy," she growled if a snake could growl. "I know I ssssssmelled a demigod ssssssomewhere nearby and it came from—"

"Right here." Tabitha gathered all of her courage and stepped out from her hiding place.

Anthony's eyes widened and his face flushed as she squeaked, "Tabitha, don't."

The snake woman turned giving Tabitha full view of the monster. She had the face of a beautiful young woman, but her other characteristics ruined the image. She had rather large eyes that were a mucus-like yellow with long, dark slit pupils like a dangerous cobra. A thin forked tongue escaped from her scaly lips and licked the air then her lips hungrily. Tabitha received a smile showing the monsters sharp, jagged teeth. She pulled the sword away from Anthony's barely breathing body and he heaved a deep breath as she did so, collapsing as he did.

"There sssssshe issssss," she cooed crookedly. "I wassssss wondering when you were going to sssssshow up, you little brat."

She raised her sword above her head and sung as Tabitha jumped to the side just in time. The snake woman growled as she tried to pry the blade from the wall. Tabitha skidded next to Anthony.

"Are you okay?" she asked shakily.

"I'm fine," he breathily said. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine."

"How on Earth do you expect to be fine?" he nearly screamed.

"You basssssstard child!" the snake woman screeched as she yanked her sword from the wall.

"Get out of here," Tabitha demanded.

"I'm not leaving you behind," he said stubbornly.

She groaned as she stood. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? You mean, what are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm working on it," she growled as she faced the monster.

The thing was heaving, her face bathed in anger and frustration. She lunged once more and the two scattered rolling past her. Her blade managed to penetrate the counter, but her wrath allowed her to free her weapon much faster than before.

_Think, Tabitha, think_, she thought desperately as she dodged attack after attack. The snake woman got lucky and managed to graze her left cheek. She cackled triumphantly. Tabitha reached blindly for a knife. Anthony seemed to be one step ahead of her as she watched the snake woman side-stepping every one of his strikes. With the monster preoccupied, Tabitha managed to sneak behind her and was about to thrust the knife into its back when she heard another hiss from behind. Her head snapped back to see another snake woman approaching.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Anthony shouted in frustration as the first snake woman backed him against the fridge next to Tabitha.

Tabitha tugged at his shirt to follow her. She led them to the living room where the area was much greater. The snake women hissed gleefully.

"Itssssss about time, ssssssisssssster," the first said quite pleased.

"I wassssss waiting for you ssssssignal, but alassssss it never came, sssssso I came mysssssself," the second replied just as merrily as the first.

"I don't want to die," Tabitha heard Anthony plea desperately under his breath over and over again.

Tabitha swallowed hard. "You're not going to die."

"I don't see any other options at the moment," he said through gritted teeth.

She directed her attention to the snake women. "What do you want with me?"

They glanced at each other then cackled as the first one said, "Why, to bring you to Kronossssss sssssso you can sssssserve him of coursssssse."

"And why would I do that?"

"Haven't you ever felt assssss if your godly parent hassssss abandoned you?" the second asked.

She hesitated. "Sometimes."

"Well, Kronossssss will promisssssse to never treat hissssss ssssssubjectssssss like the Olympianssssss do," the first chortled. "You will alsssssso receive the resssssspect you desssssserve."

The second gazed at her questioningly. "Who issssss you godly parent?"

Tabitha licked her drying lips. "My father is Thanatos."

The snake women slithered back uncomfortably. They glanced at each other uncertainly. The flickering of their tongues tasted the air nervously. For a moment they were uneasy, then, like a sudden shift in the air, their anxious expressions broke into grins.

"Oh, Lord Kronossssss will be very pleassssssed if we brought him back the child of the Death God," the first chortled merrily.

"Who said I was going back with you?" Tabitha said abruptly and rudely.

The chortling of glee morphed into cackling of malice. "If you won't come willingly, then we will drag you in a ssssssack."

They sprang themselves at her. She ducked and rolled to the left against the pantry door. She waited for them to reach for her again, but it never happened. Instead, they launched towards Anthony. He tried to protect himself with the knife, but they managed to disarm him. The first held his arms behind his back while the second gripped his hair and held her sword to his throat.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she choked out, "No… Please, don't…"

She felt so utterly helpless. The knife in her hands felt useless and she flung it away from her. She looked up and met Anthony's gaze. They told her to go, to save herself. But she just couldn't leave him behind. He had to save him one way or another. The snake woman's blade drew closer to his throat.

"Stop!" she cried as she raised her hands at the snake women.

At first nothing happened. Then they want rigid. They released Anthony and he dropped to the floor gasping loudly. Their skin paled exceptionally and wrinkles began appearing making them look like they were made of leather. The vipers in their hair writhed around and hissed in pain as they became thinner and thinner. Their eyes began to bulge out of their skulls, as did their tongues. The stench of death waded through the air. They were decaying alive. Within the next minute or two, they were nothing but some armor, swords, and piles of dust.

Tabitha dropped her arms and began to fall forward, but Anthony lunged forward and caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Tabitha… How?" he asked incredulously.

"I…don't…know," she heaved wearily. "I…think it's about time…I went to camp."

**A/N: My longest chapter yet. How do you guys like the story so far? Okay, I have an issue I need to be resolved. Yes, her bracelet is her magical item, but I need help on how it's going to turn into a scythe/sickle kind of thing. Any suggestions on how that's going to work? Thank you so much for your guys' support and I will try to update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love this story so much for some reason I can't explain. I still need suggestions for how the bracelet turns into a scythe. It would really help a lot, thanks. This is possibly my fastest update on this story. Its camp time!**

**Disclaimer: Tabitha is the only thing I own in the whole thing plus the other OCs. Oh, and the story idea.**

Creep

Chapter 6

Tabitha never thought her room could look so empty. Her bed looked so lonely and cold without her favorite crimson blanket and stuffed panda, Melrose. Her walls looked so blank without all her band posters and pictures. Her closet looked so dark without her clothes. Her desk looked so desolate without the clutter of paper and pens she usually had.

"Are you ready?" Anthony asked from behind her.

She took one last look around the room before she slung her backpack and guitar over her shoulder. "Yeah."

"You're always welcome, you know?"

She turned and smiled. "I know."

Anthony snatched up her suitcase and down the stairs they went. She stopped when she saw the damage in the kitchen. Anthony said he would explain everything, but she felt guilty for some reason, like the attack was her fault. She shook her head and continued through the living room.

She sighed as she shut the door of Anthony's Jeep and rested her head back while closing her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked as he got in.

"Yeah," she lied.

He studied her for a moment. "No, you're not."

She opened an eye and looked at him. "You could make a good psychiatrist, you know that?"

He chuckled as he started the car. "I highly doubt that."

One of her favorite songs played on the radio and she reached for the volume dial. 'Creep' by Radiohead pervaded the air as they soared through the hills of Long Island. Everything passed in green, brown, and golden blurs with the occasional blue from the sea. The sky was brilliant and cloudless with the sun high and proud. It was only the middle of the day, so there weren't very many cars on the road.

Within the next few minutes, a large pine came into view. Something gold glittered on one of the lower branches and she could have sworn she saw puffs of smoke rise from the base of the tree. They came to a stop in front of the pine that was the border of camp. She realized the gold she had seen was a fleece. Her mind wouldn't let her think it was the Golden Fleece, but a strange feeling in her heart told her that's exactly what it was. She sighed and hesitantly opened the door, jumping out of the Jeep.

"Well," Anthony said shakily, "here you are."

They were still at the base of the hill just staring at the tree. Tabitha slid on her black leather gloves and glanced at Anthony. As he stared at the tree his eyes became misty. His bottom lip quivered lightly as he let out a deep breath. Without a word, he strolled up the hill with her suitcase. She followed silently.

"I guess this is goodbye," he muttered when they reached the top.

Tabitha nearly lost her breath looking at the place, but was able to reply, "Yeah, I guess it is."

She reached for her suitcase when he abruptly grasped her in a tight hug. She was so surprised, it didn't register what was happening until he let go.

"Be safe," he choked and blinked back tears.

"I will," she assured as she wrapped her arms around him.

They stood there for a moment before he pulled away. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I promise I'll try to call or visit or something."

He slowly lifted her hood over her head and kissed the top of her head. "Bye, Tabitha."

"Bye, Anthony." She gave a solemn wave as he made his way down the hill.

She stood on the hill until his car was out of sight. She quickly rubbed her eyes with a gloved hand before the tears could fall. A sigh left her lips as she turned and nearly yelped. The source of the smoke was from the nostrils of a dragon curled around the trunk of the tree. It was sleeping and looked rather content on the hill, the sun warming its golden scales. She gazed back at the valley and trudged towards the large blue house.

The camp was nearly empty. There were a few kids littering the camp grounds. They appeared to be scattered in age. A few of them glanced at her warily, eyeing her uncertainly. Others simply ignored her presence. Either way, it all made her uncomfortable.

The steps leading up the porch creaked with each step she took. She lifted her fist to knock, but a man in a wheelchair opened it before contact could be made. She stepped back in surprised as she observed the man. He appeared to be middle aged with mid-length chestnut waves and beard. His eyes were a warm brown and they held a very kind light within them. He smiled gently.

"How may I help you?" he asked rather sweetly.

Tabitha opened her mouth to speak, but no sound arose from her throat. She sealed her lips and shifted uncomfortably. Her mind roamed, searching for something to say.

"Are you Miss Monroe?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She looked at him rather shocked before nodding slowly.

"I see." He was still smiling, though she could see it become slightly grim. "Your father told me about you and your, erm, predicament."

"When?" She hadn't meant it to come out as harsh as it did.

He sighed. "When you were born he informed me of you."

"Ah," she said almost inaudibly.

"Please," he said politely as he pointed to a small table with chairs against the railing, "sit. We can talk here and get more, uh, acquainted."

She sat in the seat near the stairs. He wheeled himself across from her.

"I apologize for not introducing myself sooner," he said as he held out a slightly aged hand. "I am Chiron, the camp's activities director."

She hesitantly reached across the table. "Tabitha Monroe, daughter of Thanatos, as you already know. Excuse me for being so upfront, but, are you _the_ Chiron, trainer of heroes?"

He seemed surprised for a moment before smiling. "That I am young lady. I still train heroes, as you can see."

"Does that mean you're actually a…centaur?" She leaned a little to the right, her eyes scanning over the wheelchair.

He chuckled. "Yes, I am in fact a centaur. This wheelchair is magic and can compact my, uh, horse half, I guess you can say, within it."

"Interesting," she drawled.

"What possessed you to come here now?"

Her features darkened a degree. "I…was attacked by a couple of monsters."

His brows furrowed "What kind?"

"Um, they were some kind of snake women…"

"Dracanae," he grumbled. "Did they say anything to you?"

"They… They said they were going to take me to..." she swallowed, "Kronos."

Chiron's face darkened exceptionally. "This is really not good."

"Um, what's going on, exactly? I thought Kronos had been chopped into a thousand pieces."

"We're practically in the middle of a war…" he said gravely. "Kronos is rising."

Tabitha sat back wearily as she sighed. "Lovely."

Chiron gave an apologetic smile. "I am sorry you had to come at such an unpredictable time, Miss Monroe."

"It's fine. It's not like I had a choice in the matter really," she grumbled. "May I ask where the other campers are? I would assume there are more?"

"Ah, yes, more should be arriving soon. It is summer after all. The campers roaming around now are the year rounders."

"I see."

An uncertain silence clung to the air. He seemed to be searching through Tabitha. It was unnerving. She let out a shaky breath when she felt his gaze leave her.

"I believe I owe you a tour of the camp," he said finally and as she reached for her bags, he held up a hand. "No need. Due to the nature of your predicament, you will be staying in one of the rooms in the Big House. If the Hermes cabin wasn't as full as it usually is you would be staying there."

He shifted his weight and her eyes stared in wonder as she waited for what was about to occur. Just as she thought, he began to rise from the chair. Her eyes still widened despite the fact that she was aware that his torso was grafted to the trunk of a horse. The sun gleamed against the white stallion's fur.

He sighed in satisfaction. "Come now, Miss Monroe. There is much to see here at Camp Half-blood."

**A/N: Camp at last! Chiron will explain more in the next chapter too in case some of you thought this was a pretty brief discussion. This is probably one of the few more lighthearted chapters. And remember: Is anyone willing to give me suggestions on how the bracelet turns into a scythe? Please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome! Lacy appears in this chapter. Huzzah! Oh, I still need suggestions for how the bracelet turns into a scythe. I'm sorry for not clarifying earlier, but the Scorpio charm is supposed be the blade while the actual bracelet is the handle. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tabitha is my only creation in this story, plus the other OCs.**

Creep

Chapter 7

To say Tabitha was in awe would be an understatement. She was simply speechless. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. A little voice in the back of her head kept telling her it was no place for a monster like her to be. A mental shrug would push it away, but only for a short while.

"The cabins are the most, er, unique features of the camp," Chiron was saying as they strolled away from the dining pavilion. "Each one represents one of the twelve Olympians."

Even from a distance she could see the difference between each building by colors and textures. "So only the Olympians have cabins…"

Out of the corner of her eye she noted how pale the old centaur had become. "Y—yes, no other gods have cabins. Not even Hades—"

"Chiron!" a rather high-pitched voice squeaked to their left.

A young girl was running towards them. She appeared to be Tabitha's age, maybe even younger judging by how small she was, with short golden ringlets flying behind her.

"Lacy?" Chiron said with genuine surprise.

Within a moment she was standing in front of them wheezing for breath with her hands on her knees. When she had regained a substantial amount of air, she stood properly and gave Tabitha a good look at her face. Her features were smooth and childish against her fair skin. Her curls were held behind a red headband with a few loose locks here and there. She stared at them with large doe eyes that appeared to be mostly brown with hints of green; they could be called hazel. She was wearing everyday clothes unlike the others.

"The Ares and Apollo cabins are at it again," she informed them.

Chiron's face took up a look of weariness. "I see."—he gave a quick glance at Tabitha—"Lacy, do you mind showing Miss Monroe the rest of camp while I handle the situation?"

Lacy turned her gaze and her face brightened as large smile graced her lips, showing a small gap in between her two front teeth. "I'd love to!"

"Thank you." He gave them a quick nod in goodbye and trotted away.

When Chiron was out of sight, Lacy excitedly put her hand out. "My name is Lacy, but you already knew that."

Tabitha noted how much greener her eyes had become and took her hand. "I'm Tabitha."

She giggled. "Don't you think it's a little too hot to be wearing gloves and a hoodie?"

She immediately pulled her hand away and shoved them in her pockets. Her eyes drifted away from the cheerful demigod.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you or anything…" Lacy's voice was almost as quiet as the light breeze running along her skin.

"It's…alright."

They were silent for a moment, both parties not knowing what to say, before Lacy asked, "Where were you and Chiron headed?"

"The cabins," was all Tabitha gave, her gaze on the horizon.

She felt a light tug on the arm of her hoodie and turned to find Lacy with the corners of her mouth curled slightly. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"R—right," she sighed quietly as she mentally scolded herself for stuttering at a simple gesture.

They had walked a few feet before Lacy asked, "Who's your godly parent? Or do you not know? 'Cause my mother's Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

She was so flabbergasted by how quickly she talked she almost didn't catch the question. "Um…my father is…"

Her tongue felt knotted and her throat dry. Her father was the one subject she did not want to cross. The curse, the very result of her parentage, was another matter she did not want to bring up in discussion. The last hope for normality at the camp was slipping away through her fingers as the daughter of Aphrodite stared at her with curious eyes. She was used to being alone anyway.

"My father is Thanatos, god of death."

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Sorry if the last few chapters haven't been my best. I've just had a lot of things on my mind. But the next chapters will be better, I swear. Oh, and please check out my poll on my profile. If you love my romance stories, you will check it out. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I just felt like updating again today. Oh, and please check my poll if you want me to write another love story. And I would like a few more suggestions on how the bracelet changes (remember: the charm is the blade while the chain is the handle). Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Creep

Chapter 8

Tabitha waited. She waited for the shriek of fear or the snort of disgust. She waited to be shoved away or hit. She waited, but nothing came.

With a sharp turn of her head, she came face to face with the small daughter of Aphrodite. Her eyebrows were raised beyond what could be considered possible and her jaw was slack, leaving her lips lightly agape. Curiosity swam through the depths of her, now very green, eyes. Tabitha would have felt more comfortable if she had seen even an ounce of distress, yet there was nothing of the sort.

"Your dad is Thanatos?" The pitch of her voice rose though it stayed soft.

She swallowed nervously before nodding. "Y—yeah, he is."

"Huh…" she stated curiously as her brows furrowed. "I don't think I've ever heard of him ever having kids in myths or anything."

Tabitha scoffed. "Neither have I, but here I am."

"So then I guess you're staying in the Hermes cabin, right?" She appeared to be trying to lighten the mood as she continued walking with a hop in her step.

"Um, actually, I'm staying in the Big House."

"Why?"

"I—" Her mind flew into a tornado of excuses, though each one sounded more ridiculous than the last as her heart pounded anxiously. "I don't like being around a lot of people; it makes me feel claustrophobic."

She bit the inside of her cheek and prayed to anyone who was willing to listen that Lacy would believe the little lie and ask no more questions pertaining to her father.

She let out an inaudible sigh of relief when Lacy said, "Oh, well, I guess you're pretty lucky since most of the Hermes cabin are thieves."

Tabitha couldn't help but chuckle dryly. "Considering Hermes is the god of thieves, that isn't very surprising."

She shrugged. "Eh, plus their cabin isn't even that pretty. I mean, it's a boring, old wooden cabin! Old fashioned much?"

She was beginning to understand what made Lacy a daughter of Aphrodite. "Sometimes simple is better."

"Sometimes," she emphasized. "But I get what you're saying. Like simple makeup with a gaudy dress or the other way around."

"Yeah," she mumbled, "whatever helps you make sense of things, sure."

"So how long have you known you were a demigod?"

Tabitha was beginning to wonder how such a small person could talk so much as she replied, "My whole life basically."

"What does your mom think? Did she know your dad was…" her voice slowly faltered as she saw the pained expression on Tabitha's face. "I'm sorry. Did I say something—"

"No, its fine," she lied through clenched teeth. "My mom… she died…when I was born."

_And I'm the one that killed her_, she thought bitterly.

"I am so sorry!" Lacy gasped loudly and started spitting out apologies and condolences. "I—I didn't—I mean—I—"

"It's fine." Her voice was hollow and gravely as if she was rotting from the inside out. "And, yes, she knew my father was Thanatos. So did my aunt who raised me."

"C—can your aunt see through the Mist?" Tabitha could have laughed knowing this now timid girl was just moments ago a jumping ball of energy.

"No," she admitted, "but my older brother can."

"Your…older brother? Is he, you know, a—"

"He isn't a demigod, if that's what you're asking. His dad left them when he was just a baby. He's three years older than I am." She chuckled humorlessly. "He's the one who brought me here."

Lacy seemed to be searching for words to say as her mouth opened and closed. "Th—the only siblings I have are the ones in that cabin."

Tabitha followed her gaze towards a life-sized Barbie house. Despite its flamboyant appearance, it seemed rather cozy.

After a moment's worth of silence, Lacy perked up again. "Hey, I think it's about time I show you the cabins."

She linked her arm with Tabitha's before she had time to reply and proceeded to merrily walk towards the assortments of buildings.

"As you know, or should know at least, each cabin is for—"

"One of the Olympian gods," Tabitha finished, amused by the jokingly serious tone in Lacy's voice.

"That's correct. The gods' cabins are on the right while the goddess's cabins are on the left. Are you getting everything so far?"

Choosing to humor the daughter of Aphrodite, she replied sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Alright then, the cabins at the head are Zeus and Hera's. They're empty because neither one has any kids here—"

"Zeus doesn't have any kids?" she mused with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Well, he does have a daughter, Thalia, but she's a hunter," she spat the last word with distaste. "And Hera obviously doesn't have any children, being as she's the goddess of marriage. Artemis also doesn't have any kids since, you know."

"What about Athena? Isn't she a maiden goddess too?"

"She is, but she has kids." Catching the questioning stare from her, she said, "Don't look at me. Let one of the Athena kids explain it to you."

"So then, all the other cabins are full of kids?"

"More or less, yeah. The cabins with the least amount of campers are the Poseidon and Hephaestus cabins, but the last one isn't very surprising," she muttered the last part. "But that's all the cabins."

"Where to next?" she asked as casually as she could.

Lacy tilted her head as she thought. "Have you seen the lake?"

"Not yet."

"Then to the lake we go!" she chirped as she dragged Tabitha along.

**A/N: Another chapter in the same day! Tada! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. There will be a few lighthearted chapters for a while, but don't worry, the heavier stuff comes soon! And like I said, please check out my poll and come up with ideas for how the bracelet transforms. Bye-bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated last. I haven't been very inspired lately… But I'm back! I finally figured out a way to change the bracelet into a scythe! Your suggestions were a big help and I kind of took inspiration from all of them. Thanks guys! Oh, and I kind of revised my poll, so…if you guys can check that out and revote, that would be great… It would be a big help. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Only Tabitha is mine.**

Creep

Chapter 9

Tabitha had never felt so relaxed in all her years of living. As they walked, Lacy chatted idly. She had released Tabitha from her grip a short while ago and was now making grand gestures with her arms as she spoke, much to the daughter of Thanatos's amusement. As they reached the sands of the beach, Lacy began slipping off her sandals and corral cardigan, leaving her in her white tank top and black Capri's. Tabitha hesitated as she slipped off her converse and socks, rolling up her jeans a little as she did so. The warmth of the sand beneath her feet was refreshing and gave her a sense of serenity.

"It's beautiful," she murmured as she stared out into the horizon.

"It is, isn't it? No wonder Percy's always out here," Lacy muttered wistfully.

"Who's Percy?" She turned her attention away from the waters for a moment and glanced at Lacy.

"Oh, he's a son of Poseidon. The only one actually."

"There's only one child of Poseidon?" Disbelief was hinted in her tone.

"Yeah, it's a…long story."

Tabitha didn't even realize they had stepped onto the deck until she heard the light creak of wood under her. She could feel the splashes the waves made when they crashed against the dock. It wasn't long before they had reached the very end and Lacy sat down, placing her feet in the water with a content sigh as she did so. Tabitha sat, leaning her arm against one knee she had brought to her chest while the other splashed lightly with her toes.

A loud splash to her right caught her attention and she leaned over. She seemed to have choked on air when she saw a few girls sitting at the bottom of the very-clear water waving up at them with wide smiles. They each had dark hair that floated around ethereally and had either deep green or ocean blue eyes. They were wearing camp shirts and shorts and seemed to be weaving crowns out of seaweed, shells, and any other materials they found on the ocean floor. Unable to do anything else in her current bewildered state, she waved back distractedly.

"Those are naiads, water nymphs," Lacy explained with a hint of distaste in her tone.

"Naiads…" Tabitha echoed wistfully. "Are there other nymphs around?"

"Oh, yeah, but mostly dryads. There are a few _aura_ who hang around the woods, too. Satyrs call this place home as well. In fact, it's their job to look for demigods out there in the mortal world." She then added as an afterthought, "I wonder why no satyrs ever brought you around."

"Maybe I smell too much like Death and it frightens them off," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh…nothing, just thinking aloud."

Somewhere near the pavilion, a loud conch horn sounded. Tabitha became alert and glanced around while Lacy sighed.

"It's time for lunch."

They each stood and brushed the sand off their pants. Tabitha was conflicted on whether or not to put her shoes back on, and quickly decided to leave them be and walked back barefoot. Lacy had made the same decision though she did slip her cardigan back on. They walked in relative silence, occasionally commenting on something in their surroundings. At last, they had reached the Aphrodite cabin.

"I'll see you in the pavilion," Lacy promised.

"Yeah, see you there." She swiftly turned and headed straight for the pavilion, unsure of what else to do.

When the marble columns were within view, she heard a familiar voice say, "Ah, there you are Miss Monroe."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Chiron, still in centaur form, strolling casually over. "Hello, Chiron. I hope that dilemma was resolved."

She could have sworn his face became weary for a moment, making him appear much older, but was immediately replaced with a worn smile. "For the time being, that is. How was the tour?"

Tabitha reviewed the tour with the hyperactive love child in her head for a moment before giving a nonchalant shrug. "It was quite fine. This is a very beautiful place."

Chiron gave a respectful nod. "I am glad. Now come, lunch is about to begin."

Most of the tables were full, or as full as they could be with the few people there, by the time they arrived. Tabitha's eyes shifted around as she scanned over the faces. She noted how the ones who sat at the same table had similar features.

"Each table is for each cabin," Chiron informed her as if he were reading her mind. "You can sit at table twelve, the table our camp's director always sits at."

"Who is the camp director?"

"Most here usually know him by 'Mr. D', but you would know him better by the name Dionysus." His voice was serious as he spoke.

Tabitha turned to him sharply. "Why would a god be down here?"

A spark of amusement lit the centaur's eyes. "It is not by his free will. He subjected to punishment for chasing after an off-limits nymph."

She shook her head in disbelief. "What's up with gods and nymphs?"

"Oh, I wouldn't chastise him too harshly. Mr. D doesn't do such things often being one of the more faithful gods, as proof as he has only two sons." As if to add emphasis, he gestured with a nod off the head towards the table in question where two late-teenage boys sat shoulder to shoulder. "Come."

She was hesitant for a moment before following. She stood next to Chiron awkwardly as the two boys turned their attention on them. They appeared to be twins around the age of sixteen, seventeen. They were somewhat fit, but had slightly rounded bellies as if they liked to indulge themselves in a midnight snack. Their features were round and they looked at her with curiosity shining brightly in their blue-gray eyes. Unruly blond locks fell to their ears and their cheeks appeared to be lightly flushed.

"Tabitha," Chiron said formally, "this is Castor and Pollux. Boys, this is Tabitha."

The one closest to her gave a slight wave. "I'm Pollux, the better looking twin, and this is Castor, the…other brother."

She couldn't help but smile as Castor swatted his brother's arm rather harshly. "That was uncalled for."

"Boys," Chiron interjected, "Tabitha will be sitting here from now on because she will be staying in the Big House."

The two abruptly stopped their quarreling and eyed her curiously. "Why?"

"Reasons," Tabitha snapped irritably before realizing what she had done and bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's…fine," Pollux said wearily.

"I hope you two will take care of her." The centaur's tone hinted there would be consequences if this job was not completed.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

When he left, saying he had to deal with something quickly, she shifted from foot to foot contemplating sitting down when Castor had cleared his throat and gestured for her to sit. She was slow in her actions and sat rather languidly across from Pollux. Her gaze was downcast, but she could feel their eyes searching over her.

Then Pollux asked the dreaded question. "So, who's your godly parent?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I felt kind of inspired to write another chapter today, so…here it is! I will introduce another OC in this chapter, one that I will write a story with soon, hopefully. Which reminds me, I redid my poll and I need votes again, so if it isn't too much trouble… Thanks. Anyway, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Only Tabitha and Delilah are mine.

Creep

Chapter 10

Tabitha's throat suddenly became dry, making it hard to swallow. She looked up at the two sheepishly before brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She licked her chapped lips in vain, seeing as her tongue was just as dry. Her fingers fiddled nervously and she sighed.

"Y…you have to promise you won't freak out," she murmured.

The brothers' eyes connected for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation, before returning to Tabitha. Pollux muttered, "Promise."

She sighed. "My father…is…Thanatos."

Her gaze was off to the right, but when she heard nothing she turned her attention back to the boys. Their eyes were wide in surprise and their lips parted in shock. Pollux was the first to recover and leaned forward, glancing around suspiciously.

"Are you serious?" he questioned lowly.

She nodded. "I've known my whole life."

"So…let me get this straight," Castor said, waving his hands around as he was still in a bewildered state, "you are the daughter…of Death himself."

"That's right," she said softly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you are awesome and terrifying at the same time." She could clearly hear the honesty in his awed voice.

She chuckled humorlessly. "Not everyone thinks so…especially because of what I've done."

He seemed to come off his high by her words. "What do you mean?"

She had no idea why she was opening up herself to these boys. Perhaps it was because they were going to be close and they needed a warning… Or perhaps she was just tired of keeping herself a secret to everyone; however, this did not mean she was going to tell every person.

She slipped off her gloves and threw them on the table harshly, causing the boys to cringe. "I'm cursed to kill everything that comes in contact with my bare flesh."

She then folded her hands and set them on the table. She noted how they eyed her hands with a twinge of fear in their blue-gray depths. However, it wasn't quite as much as she would have imagined. Instead there was sadness and pity reflected in them, making their eyes much grayer.

"That must be a rather lonely existence," Pollux commented gravely.

"When it is all you've known, it's not so bad."

"If everything you touch dies, then what happened to your…mom?" Castor asked with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"She died right after I was born," she said bluntly. "I was raised by my aunt with my cousins and brother."

"Brother?"

"He's a few years older than I am, and no, he isn't a demigod. His dad left right after he was born." She immediately shut down after that, leaving the two to wallow in melancholy discomfort.

"Hey guys," said a rather cheerful voice.

They looked up to see a girl about the twin's age standing there with plates of food. Her face was beautiful, regal, and youthful while she had a curvaceous frame. Her hair was crimson red and fell in waves that reached her shoulders with a black bow headband. She wore a floral printed dress in vibrant pinks and blues with light green stockings and black riding boots. Her freckled nose flared lightly as her plump, pink lips formed a pleasant smile. Her soft, caramel eyes regarded them kindly.

Pollux straightened as he turned completely to face her. "Hey, Delilah."

Tabitha noticed how airy and wistful his voice had become as he said her name and the light pink tint on his cheeks, to which she nearly cracked a smile. She then turned to look the older girl in the eye when she felt her stare.

Delilah gave another compassionate smile. "Hi, I'm Delilah Olivier, daughter of Hebe."

Tabitha gave a small, nearly unnoticeable smile in return. "Hey, I'm Tabitha Monroe, daughter of…um…well…"

"She isn't particularly proud of her parentage," Pollux intervened, to which Tabitha sent a grateful look.

"Ah, that's okay." She giggled. "If you ever want to tell, just say so. And, um, not to be rude or anything, but…why are you sitting here?"

"I'm staying in the Big House because I'm claustrophobic, so Chiron says I have to eat at this table too." She was so relaxed with the 'explanation', the boys nearly believed her.

"Oh," Delilah almost sounded disappointed. "I'm stuck in the Hermes cabin. Not that I'm saying I'm not grateful, but—which I am—but, I mean—"

"You're rambling, Sweet Pea," Pollux interrupted.

She took a deep breath. "Thanks. Well, I better be off. See you guys later."

When she was out of earshot, Tabitha leaned over with an intrigued smile as if she had never been in a foul mood. "What was that all about?"

Pollux eyed her cautiously. "What was what about?"

"I saw the way you looked at her."

Castor had to cover his mouth in order to control his mirth. "Pollux thinks she's the most beautiful thing to grace the planet."

"Shut up," said brother hissed as he smacked Castor upside the head.

"And 'Sweet Pea'?" Her lips curled in amusement.

"It's just a nickname," he defended himself as his cheeks flushed crimson.

"I prefer to call it a pet name," Castor commented between his chortles.

"Well you seem to be feeling better," Pollux said, trying to distract their attention to somewhere else than his love life.

She shrugged. "She just appeared and I felt better for some reason."

"Yeah," Pollux said rather dreamily, "she has that affect on people."

The two stared at him for a moment with cocked eyebrows.

For a moment, he stumbled through his words before roughly picking up his plate with a gruff, "Let's go."

They followed, but Tabitha quickly stopped Castor. "Wait—what are we doing?"

He used his chin to point at a large hearth where everyone seemed to be gathering. "Offerings for the gods."

Tabitha glanced down at her plate of brisket, mashed potatoes, carrots and a roll. "So…we just offer a piece of every meal?"

"Pretty much."

When she had reached the hearth, she simply stared into the hot flames. She pursed her lips tightly. With one swift motion, she brushed some mashed potatoes into the flames thinking, _Thanatos…please…I know I don't speak to you often…but please…send me some sort of…help…please._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What's up, guys? My creative juices seem to be flowing rather regularly at the moment, which I find rather pleasant, so here is another chapter. In this chapter you get to see Tabitha's weapon at work, which I'm excited about. Enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine.**

Creep

Chapter 11

As they ate, Pollux mused, "I wonder if Chiron will have you doing the same activities as us, too."

"What are you guys doing after this?" Tabitha asked before taking a bite out of her buttery roll.

"We have sword practice with the Hermes cabin," Castor said with a motion of his head directed at the table next to theirs.

She looked slightly taken aback to which he chuckled and stated, "We don't try to kill each other, if that's what you're wondering. It's just practice."

"Yeah," Pollux agreed, "but it's going to be a little different with that Quintus guy."

"Quintus?" she questioned softly.

"He's a demigod, an older demigod surprisingly. He's a son of Athena I think," Castor muttered.

A conch was heard signaling the end of lunch. They stood, the boys informing her to leave the plates, and left the pavilion. When they were a few yards away, she glanced over her shoulder to see Delilah and a boy with the same caramel eyes cleaning up the tables.

"Why is she doing all of this?" she asked quietly.

Pollux turned to see what she was referring to and sighed. "Being a daughter of Hebe, she's naturally that helpful… I think she would be that way regardless, actually."

Wanting to change the subject, Tabitha asked, "So do we get our own swords and such?"

"Yeah, unless you have one of your own."

"Why would someone have one of their own?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes the godly parents give their children gifts, magical items."

Suddenly the bracelet felt like ice against her skin. She rolled up her sleeve and unclipped it. Even through her gloves she could feel the frigidness radiating off of it. She was about to speak when it seemed a shadow loomed over head. She looked up to see they had reached the arena.

"Hello boys," the voice of a man said from within the arena, "and who might this be?"

She turned to see a middle-aged man walking up to him. He had graying hair and intimidating, intelligent gray eyes. He wore a breast plate over his camp T-shirt.

"Quintus," Pollux said politely, though she could hear a slight edge to his voice, "this is Tabitha, daughter of…"

"Thanatos," she stated rather sharply. Looking at this man, she felt the strange need to tell him. There was something off about him, as if he shouldn't be there.

The man's expression became one of befuddlement underlined with fear. "Is that so? I have never heard of such a thing in all my years…"

The twins seemed rather flabbergasted at her bluntness. Castor was the first to break from his trance. "She will be training with us from now on."

"I see," he muttered, though his eyes were planted on her cautiously as if she were a wild animal waiting to pounce.

Pollux was about to say something when a loud howl rang through the arena. She heard both boys scuttle away behind her when she was knocked off her feet by some creature of massive size. Her brain seemed to bounce off of her skull in multiple places as she looked up at the blurred sky. It was soon replaced by something very big, very black, and very wet. It was a nose, a dog nose to be exact, smelling every inch of her.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Off!" she heard Quintus demand from somewhere off to her left.

The beast retreated, but not before giving Tabitha one good lick to the face with an enormous tongue.

"Ew…gross…" she muttered as she sat up, wiping some drool off with her sleeve as she did so.

"Sorry about that," Quintus said as he reached for her hand, which she took gratefully. "Mrs. O'Leary gets worked up whenever she smells anything of the Underworld, demigods included."

Tabitha turned to see what this 'Mrs. O'Leary' was and nearly yelped when she saw the black mastiff sitting there. She was absolutely huge with big red eyes. She looked dangerous but she acted rather playful.

"It that… Is she—"

"A hellhound? Yes, actually." He handed her a towel.

"We're here!" two similar young male voices called from the doorway.

They turned and saw a small group of kids, about six or seven, walking their way. The two leaders of the pack looked like they could have been twins, but varied in height. They had the same shaggy mess of chocolate locks and mischievous blue eyes. Their features were elfish and they wore the grins of thieves. Behind them, she saw Delilah and a few unknown faces.

"Hey Travis and Connor," Pollux said as he and Castor jogged over.

Tabitha sent them a glare that read, _Where the hell were you?_ They gave sympathetic smiles to which she just shook her head. They proceeded to ready themselves and dress in their armor with short and vague introductions. Many who had not yet met Tabitha eyed her warily. They then began to choose their weapons.

As Tabitha's gaze searched over delicately crafted swords, Quintus stopped her and pointed to her bracelet, which was still being held close in her fingers. "I believe that is your weapon, Miss Monroe."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Just trust me," he said ominously, his gray eyes becoming stormy and unclear. "Concentrate and you will know what to do."

And with that, he left her to assist the others. She stared at it as she ran her fingers along the charm. A shock wracked down her spine as she did so. Her brow furrowed as her expression changed into one of concentration. She brought both ends of the chain in her right hand and the charm held in her left finger tips. In one swift motion she pulled her hands across the metal and a collective gasp was heard.

In her hand was a scythe, a dangerously beautiful scythe. The obsidian black blade was at least three feet long and wickedly sharp. It gleamed dangerously as she tilted it a bit. The staff was twice as long at six feet. It was made of the silver chains, much larger now, with opal gems encrusted into them and purple ribbons weaving through them. It appeared to be heavy, but in her hands it felt as light as a feather as if it belonged there.

_Maybe it does_, a soft voice whispered in the back of her mind.

She swung it experimentally. The blade literally cut through the air with a delectable horrid swoosh. She noted how the bottom chain was much larger and rounder than the rest. She held it by the ring, letting the blade hit the ground, and flicked her wrist. The solid chain then became loose and moved in a serpentine motion as she spun, careful of the people around her. With another flick of the wrist, the staff returned to its stiff state.

"Tabitha…how…?" Pollux seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I…don't know," she said breathlessly.

"A very impressive gift from your father," Quintus commented. "Very impressive indeed."

**A/N: You like? I certainly hope so. So…anything from the Underworld cannot be affected by Tabitha's curse, hence why Mrs. O'Leary can lick her. And I hoped you like her weapon. I would love to have something like that… Anyway, so upcoming in the next few chapters will be Tabitha's claiming (it's going to be pretty cool…or at least I think so) and she's going to meet a god…well goddess, but I'm not telling which. You guys can guess in the reviews and I'll PM you if you're right or wrong. (Hint: She's a goddess of the Underworld.) Until next time! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey awesome people! How's it going? School is almost out… It's going to get busy and I'll be unable to update as often as I would like, but I'll try to do my best…on all my stories. Anyway, quick question, are any of you guys from San Francisco? I was just wondering because I went there last month for a jazz festival and it was awesome. Oh and I redid the poll, so please check that out if you haven't, it would really help. Thanks! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine. Tabitha and Delilah are, however.**

Creep

Chapter 12

Because of the differences in weapons, Tabitha was forced to train one-on-one with Quintus. For an older man, he was quite agile. With each swipe of his blade, he would push her back until she was against the wall**. **She would block with the staff of her scythe, using brute strength to push him away in order for her to strike accordingly only to be blocked and thrust back again. As she heaved, practically gulping down air, and sweat rained down her face, he made a move to strike and she made one in order to defend. He skillfully sidestepped, turning as he did so, and shoved the butt of his sword along with the back of his hand into her gut. The force of so strong she felt it through the armor. Her knees buckled under her and she collapsed coughing harshly. The clanking of swords immediately stopped.

She suddenly felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Pollux staring at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

She heaved a little as she nodded, rubbing her stomach and saying hoarsely, "Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me."

Quintus kneeled in front of them, his countenance one of remorse and worry. "I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me… For having never fought before, you did very well."

"It's fine, and…thanks." Her voice quivered as she said this with as much politeness as she could muster in her state of pain.

The old man eyed her for a moment before announcing loudly for everyone to hear, though his eyes never left her, "I believe that is all for today."

The twins helped her up as carefully as they could and walked her over to a bench at the edge of the arena. She attempted to remove her armor, but her limbs felt like jelly. Just then Delilah rushed over to assist and brought a towel and bottle of water. When she was relieved of the heavy metal, she threw off her sweater, tilted her head back, and poured half of the bottle over her forehead. She then sat forward, letting the water rush down her face, neck, and back, and chugged the rest of it as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you," she told Delilah breathlessly.

"It's no problem," she giggled softly, and Tabitha wondered curiously how she was able to practice in a dress.

Tabitha patted her face dry and leaned back. As she stared up at the sky, the blue and white began to swirl together in a surreal fashion, making Tabitha shut her eyes tight.

"What are you guys doing next?" she murmured groggily.

"Oh…we have to help the strawberries grow, so… I guess you can hang around for a while until we're done." She could tell it was Castor who said this because his voice was a little higher that Pollux's.

"Are you okay to move yet?" Pollux asked.

Without another word, she slipped her hoodie over her shoulders and stood slowly. The world spun for a moment before becoming still again. She nodded silently. The boys reached to walk her out, but her attention was directed elsewhere. She brushed passed them and kneeled down next to her fallen weapon. Her hand was held hesitantly over the staff for a moment. When she grasped it in her hand, she slid her fingers across the blade in the opposite direction as before and the scythe reverted back into a bracelet. She clutched it tightly as she stood.

"Do you guys know where Chiron is?" she asked as she turned.

"Um," Pollux scratched the back of his neck, "I believe he's teaching archery at the moment. The Aphrodite cabin, I think…?"

"Why?" Delilah asked curiously.

"Oh, I… I think I'll hang out with him while you guys are busy."

A loud whimper off to her right caught her attention. Mrs. O'Leary had been preoccupied with chewing the head of a dummy when she noticed Tabitha leaving. The hellhound had her head tilted to the side with longing in her eyes. Not quite sure what to do, Tabitha gave a weak wave promising to return soon.

The boys said they would find her when they were done with their duties and stalked off. She and Delilah stood there at the entrance of the arena awkwardly for a moment before the daughter of Hebe remembered she had duties of her own and rushed away with a quick good-bye. Shifting from heel to heel, Tabitha gathered in the scenery for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. A pessimistic voice kept pinching at her psyche, but she tried to ignore its anguished cries. Taking a big gulp of air, she strolled to the archery range.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but I hope it was good. How do you guys like the story so far? I know it's a little slow, as well, but I have a plan and kind of know how stuffs going to go… Tell me what you think of my OCs, because I really want to know. Thanks and keep being awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. You get to meet the goddess I was talking about in this chapter. *feigned enthusiasm* Isn't that exciting? Yeah, not really, but she is important to this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tabitha's mine. That's it.**

Creep

Chapter 13

Despite the aching of her muscles, Tabitha ventured on to the archery range. She huffed as she came to a large oak on the outskirts of the range and sat down in the cool shade. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her chest felt as if she was being sat on. She slipped her hoodie off her shoulders, setting it aside, and examined the bracelet she clenched so tightly in her grip.

She had not been keeping track of time, nor of her surroundings, when she heard a familiar centaur's voice say above her, "I hope they didn't damage anything."

Chiron was on the edge of the shadows looking at her with mild concern. She then felt three other pairs of eyes and noted the Aphrodite campers that had followed him. The eldest was a girl around seventeen with crystalline blue eyes, lush ebony curls, and a well-endowed figure. The middle was a boy about fifteen with chocolate brown eyes, wavy caramel locks, and a lithe build. Lacy stood behind the elder two with slight worry in her furrowed brow.

Tabitha's stone gray gaze returned to Chiron. "I don't think so. I just feel incredibly sore."

She attempted to stand, but only hissed in pain and winced. Lacy squeaked in surprise and lunged to help. The small girl was about to reach for the agonized demigod when she was stopped by a gloved hand snapping her wrist away. Lacy gawked in dismay, slight discomfort etched in her features as Tabitha involuntarily gripped her wrist harshly.

"I'm fine, Lacy. I don't need help." Tabitha groaned as she released Lacy and reached for her hoodie.

"Perhaps we should have a child of Apollo look at you," Chiron suggested, but she only shook her head.

"I just need to rest."

His expression was grim, but he nodded none the less. "Then I will take you to your room."—He turned to the older girl—"Selena, please continue with the lesson. I will be back as soon as I can."

Selena nodded obediently. "Yes, sir."

Chiron held out a hand as Tabitha put on her hoodie. She took it and he was sure to be gentle. As she stood, she couldn't help but get a peek at Lacy's expression. Her orbs were now dark brown, not a trace of green in them, and a kaleidoscope of emotions: hurt, confusion, mild anger. Her lips were pursed and her brow furrowed as well. Remorse settled into Tabitha's heart coldly and she turned away, unable to take any more. The image never left her mind as she was lifted off the ground and slid on to Chiron's back with ease. Her mood only dampened the farther away she got from the daughter of Aphrodite.

She was completely oblivious to the fact they had reached the Big House until the centaur cleared his throat loudly. She blinked harshly in a pathetic attempt to push Lacy's face out of her mind, to no avail.

"Is something troubling you?" Chiron asked as he helped her down.

Tabitha shook her head absentmindedly. "No, I simply have a lot on my mind."

His expression signaled his doubt, though he didn't act on it. "Very well. Your luggage is already in your room. It is the room across from the stairway to the attic, on the third floor to your right. I would show you in, but I have other duties to attend to. I do hope you forgive my rudeness."

She gave a ghostly smile. "It's no trouble."

He gave a slight bow with his head and galloped back to the range. Tabitha stretched, noting how the soreness in her limbs was disappearing slowly, and made her way to her room. The moment she opened the door, she plopped onto the bed, not even bothering to take in her surroundings, and closed her eyes.

"Tabitha," the melodic voice of a woman called.

She only responded with a groan. She turned on her side and curled her fingers around the soft grass. _Wait…grass…?_

She sat up, erect and alert, her eyes wide and drinking in her surroundings. She was in the strangest garden she had ever seen. White trees and black bushes sprouted from the emerald green grass. Flowers of blood-red and ghost-white bloomed with precious jewels of all colors nestled in their petals. Statues with horrific faces were sprawled in various locations. There was no sky, only the darkness of the roof of a cave. Ripe, crimson pomegranates hung deliciously above her.

"Welcome to my mother's garden, Tabitha," the voice of the woman welcomed her.

Tabitha turned around and gasped. Sitting on a stone bench against the trunk of the pomegranate tree was possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was adorned in a black silk dress, which contrasted greatly against her flawless, ghostly pale skin, that fell to her knees and clung to her body in all the right places and black stilettos. She sported black gloves as well, almost like a starlet from the forties. Her raven hair was tied back in an intricate bun, except one lock that fell against the side of her porcelain face, with diamonds interlaced among the curls. Her ruby red lips were curled in a pleasant smile and her midnight blue eyes sparkled kindly.

Tabitha was unable to form coherent words. She could simply feel the power radiating off of the woman, and it scared her. She was nothing compared to her, this dark beauty. Tabitha swallowed hard and stood uneasily. The woman patted the seat next to her invitingly. Tabitha's feet seemed to turn into lead as every step took tremendous effort. The closer she got to the woman, the tighter her chest became until she sitting shoulder to shoulder with her.

Tabitha nearly swallowed her tongue to ask, "Who are you?"

The dark beauty turned to her with a crooked, yet playful smile. "I am Macaria, goddess of blessed death and wife of Thanatos."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hola guys! I'm back and here with a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. I have big plans for this later, when everyone's back, especially a certain tyrant (Drew) comes into play. Now to see how Tabitha takes meeting her stepmom. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tabitha. That's it.**

Creep

Chapter 14

Tabitha became agonizingly still. She could only stare at the goddess while her body panicked. Droplets of sweat ran down her face and neck. She swallowed hard in an unfortunate attempt at clearing her throat, but her mouth was too dry. She was surprised her heart wasn't exploding by the sheer speed of its pulse. Shock was evident as she had begun quivering uncontrollably.

Worry and a sliver of guilt crossed Macaria's features as she gazed at the child. She wrapped an arm around Tabitha, the way a mother would, and pulled her tightly. The shaking stopped immediately. They sat like that for a moment in relative silence. When Macaria felt the girl had calmed, she pulled away and turned to her.

"I did not mean to frighten you, child," she said earnestly.

Tabitha swallowed, her eyes drifting around sheepishly. "I just thought all goddesses hate their husbands' bastards."

An elegant eyebrow was raised. "Believe me when I say I am nothing like my aunt, Hera. Thanatos rarely ever has demigod children, and, thus, I have no qualms with them. It is only when they speak or act with ill intent of their father do I have an issue with them."

Tabitha fiddled with her fingers anxiously. "Why…why have you brought me here…? How have you brought me here, for that matter?"

Macaria slipped off her gloves and placed them in her lap. "As to the 'why', I simply brought you here to talk. The 'how' is… Well, you're dreaming, darling."

She let the information sink in. "Talk? About?"

"I have watched you grow up alongside your father, and I must say I see great potential-Oh, how rude of me." She waved her hand and a small table covered with plates of cookies and other sweet treats and tea appeared in front of them. The tea poured itself, and the scent of Earl Grey tea filled Tabitha's nostrils.

Macaria took a sip. "As I was saying, I see great potential in you. In fact, that scythe you seem so intrigued by was my idea. Your father said it was too soon, but to hell with that. Um, pardon the phrase. I see you're figuring out your powers as well."

Tabitha's gaze was filled with immense curiosity. "What other powers do I have?"

Macaria leaned back against the tree and tilted her head back in thought. "No child of Thanatos has ever had the exact same abilities as another, so I'm not quite sure. You are, however, able to control the cycle of decomposition, as you discovered earlier today. You are also a natural with that scythe of yours. I wish I could tell you more, sweetie."

The daughter of Thanatos slouched and bit her lip. "And what…and what of my curse?"

The goddess's brows furrowed in sympathy. "I wish I knew more, darling, I really do. Your father never told me of the details. He did, however, say it would not last forever."

Tabitha's heart fluttered a bit. "I—it won't?"

Macaria shook her head and reached to stroke the girl's face when she saw the look of terror on the demigod's face. She scoffed halfheartedly and tucked a curl behind Tabitha's ear, "I am a goddess, Tabitha. Your curse has no effect on me."

She then proceeded to lift Tabitha's chin and kiss her forehead. Somewhere in Tabitha's chest, a gaping hole was closing ever so slowly. Never had she been touched before, at least, not on purpose. The only other person to ever show her true affection was Anthony, but he would steer clear of touching her as well. She had never imagined feeling direct contact without fear.

The goddess then kissed the top of her head and murmured, "You have your mother's likeness."

Tabitha pulled away so fast she nearly fell off the bench. "H—how—"

"I am the goddess of blessed death, Tabitha. I was there." Macaria cocked her head to the side curiously. "Surely you remember me from your dream?"

Reeling at a breakneck pace, her brain searched through the archives of her memory. She abhorred thinking about that dream. The excruciated expression on her mother's face brought tears to her eyes and made her body quiver. Her father's comfort toward her mother softened the tightness in her chest. Then she saw her. In the corner veiled in shadows stood Macaria dressed in Victorian style mourning attire. Her face was grim, and a tear escaped out of the corner of her eye. When Tabitha's newborn cries filled the air, the goddess surged forward next to her husband. As the heart monitor beeped in finality and the baby was rushed away, Macaria hummed in ancient Greek and kissed the babe on the forehead. The vision went dark and she could see no more.

Why didn't she remember this? Questions seemed to skim over the ripples of her mind as stones would a pond. She rested her face in her hands and sighed. She turned back to the goddess who gazed at her with patient, warm, beautifully crafted royal blue eyes.

"I apologize if I caused you pain, Tabitha. I did not mean to startle you so." Her voice was soft and sweet, like a mother talking to her toddler. She wanted to keep Tabitha safe.

"Why are you treating me like this? Like I'm your daughter?"

The goddess flushed a pretty shade of pink. "I… I have no children of my own. I only have you and my baby brother, Nico, who you will meet very soon, I assure you."

"Baby br—" Tabitha faltered as she knit her eyebrows. "I was told the Big Three don't have demigod children, aside from Poseidon."

Macaria sighed. "Nico is an interesting case. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention him at camp, though. He is lost at the moment, and I am afraid he is drowning in his own despair."

She then leaned in and pressed her lips against Tabitha's temple, murmuring another prayer in ancient Greek as she pulled away. "I sense my father needing my presence. Be safe, and if you ever need me—" She reached into a small coin purse at her side and pulled out a small silver handheld mirror with elegant skulls engraved into the metal and placed it in the pocket of Tabitha's hoodie—"simply fog up the glass and write my name. I will answer always."

Before Tabitha could regain control of her body, she lunged and wrapped her arms around the goddess tightly. Macaria seemed to be caught off guard for a moment before returning the gesture. When they pulled away, Macaria gave a soft smile as she waved her hand over Tabitha's face. Tabitha awoke in her bed at camp with a conch horn sounding in the distance.

**A/N: Hey guys. How was that? Feedback would be amazing, if you would be so kind. I kind of figured Macaria wouldn't be very bitter because Thanatos is so loyal. She's a great mommy figure. Oh, if you guys would please check out my revised poll if you haven't already. That would be awesome. Until next time! Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys. How's your summer going so far? Mine's pretty 'eh' since we're moving, but…eh. I haven't been up to much but reading and being on the computer (I finally discovered Homestuck, for those of you who actually read these and care…). It would be greatly appreciated if you guys could just check the poll if you haven't please. It's a tie at the moment. Thanks. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not my division. (If anyone knows what I'm quoting…there are no words to describe how awesome you are…) **

Creep

Chapter 15

Still a little dazed, Tabitha sat up and finally glanced around the room. Beside the bed was a small, chestnut dresser with a canvas-shaded lamp and alarm clock sitting atop. At the foot of the bed was an old, wooden trunk, which she assumed was for clothes seeing as there was no closet. In the corner of the adjacent and opposite wall was a desk and simple, crimson swivel chair. The colors and feeling of the room were warm and homey, unlike her humble abode known as the attic.

With a final huff, she made her way down the three flights of steps. With each step, she could feel the mirror hit her side. Half way down the second flight, she slipped her hand in her pocket and felt the cold metal against her palm. Absentmindedly, she traced the name of the person she wished to talk to the most: Anthony.

The sun was close to touching the tips of the forest. The sky seemed to be set ablaze by Iris herself, the cloudless void painted in vibrant shades of blue, purple, red, orange, and pink. The wind led the mindless chatter of the other campers to caress her ears as well as the air nipped at her flesh in almost an affectionate manor. She was oddly at peace. So much so that she nearly forgot about the very reason she had placed her steps in the outside world. The steady beating of hooves brought her back to reality, and she ran for the pavilion.

The rest of camp was already seated by the time she arrived. There seemed to more demigods this time around, and their prying eyes unnerved her beneath her calm exterior. When she sat opposite the twins, she could hear the unmistakable hushed tones of gossip. She pursed her lips tightly, but relaxed when she noted the boys' eyes on her and even offered them a small smile. Castor gave one of his own while Pollux eyed her in slight worry. She turned when she felt a presence draw near and smiled at the old centaur, who returned with one of his own.

"Are feeling better?" he asked.

She rolled her shoulders in a languid, natural motion. "Much."

He nodded, pleased. "Good."

She turned her attention back to the boys. Pollux cast his gazed down as if contemplating something. His gaze shifted multiple times until it rested on her right wrist.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "I punched a mirror."

It snapped his attention back to meet her eyes.

"Do you punch mirrors a lot?" The way he said it made it seem as if he acted on impulse.

She quirked an eyebrow at his bluntness. "No, not usually."

The air between them seemed to waver awkwardly. Castor seemed perplexed as he glanced between the two. Their eyes were locked in a silent conversation. A loud clearing of the throat from the old centaur brought the two out of their trance. Tabitha turned away as she clasped her hands together while Pollux stared for a moment longer before turning to his brother, who in turn gave a look that just read 'What the fuck?' Pollux waved his oblivious twin away and set his stormy, gray-blue gaze on Tabitha.

"I'm glad you're okay," he finally said.

"Thanks," she replied shortly.

Just then, the nymphs set their dishes of pizza and other delicacies in front of them. Almost simultaneously, the whole camp rose and made their way over to the flaming hearth in the center of the pavilion. She was the last behind the boys and she could hear Castor whisper a quiet prayer to his father. Without hesitation, she stepped up to the fire and slipped at least a third of her meal into the flames. _For you, Lady Macaria. _

"I talked to my stepmom," she said in a hushed tone as she sat.

Castor nearly choked with a string of cheese dangling from his lips while Pollux simply furrowed his brow. "Is that so? When?"

"While I was napping." She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. "Is that odd?"

"Well…" Castor's voice faltered somewhat before his curiosity got the better of him. "Did she want to kill you?"

"Nope."

The brother's made brief eye contact. It was almost as if they had had a full length conversation in a matter of seconds.

Pollux cleared his throat. "Your dad must be pretty loyal then."

"That's what Macaria said. I'm the first in a few centuries."

Castor nodded in understanding. "Kind of like us. Our dad hasn't had any kids in a couple decades, actually. The couple times we went to Olympus, our stepmom, Ariadne—"

"The Cretan Princess," Tabitha blurted.

"Yeah. She was pretty sweet to us. It felt genuine, too."

"I'm glad she was," Pollux added, "and nothing like some of the other goddesses."

"That makes sense," Tabitha muttered before taking a big bite of pizza, though she regretted it right after when it started burning the sensitive flesh. The heat made it unbearable to swallow, resulting in a bit of a coughing fit. She reached for her goblet greedily and chugged the cool sweetness, much to her relief. The boy's lips were pursed, but their eyes were laughing. "You two suck."

A chortle left Castor's lips before he could contain himself. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

She sent him a halfhearted glare before her lips contorted into a smile of their own. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of hazel eyes was glancing sporadically in her direction.

**A/N: There you guys go. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be better, I promise. It's a campfire scene, and she gets claimed (officially, that is). It should be up within the week I would think. Anyway, until next time! Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been having random bursts of creativity and motivation, so here is chapter 16. Sorry I'm a little later than I promised, but I'm on a trip with my mom for business in Salmon, Idaho… I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Tabitha, Delilah, and any other OCs are mine, though. **

Creep

Chapter 16

Not much was said after the pizza incident, but the air was content and comfortable among the three. When she was finished, Tabitha stretched and looked around curiously. As she glanced in the general direction of the Aphrodite table, she noted how Lacy glanced back through her blond curls. She thought her behavior was peculiar, but then thought nothing of it when another conch sounded.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "Where to now?"

"Campfire," Castor answered simply.

Wordlessly, she followed the others to a rather large amphitheater. As they walked down the steps, acoustic guitars filled the air. The source of the music was a small group of campers near the hearth in the center of the amphitheater. The song sounded familiar, but the lyrics were rewritten, almost parody like. She joined the boys in the front row; the heat of the flames gently caressed her face.

They just sat and enjoyed the music for a while before marshmallows were passed around and s'mores were munched on. Tabitha was intrigued with childlike wonder, something she hadn't felt in such a long time, when she discovered the fire shifted color to a much warmer, burning orange. When she asked of the change, Pollux simply said the color depended on the mood of the campers.

She was nibbling on a piece of chocolate when there was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. She glanced around curiously when she caught the awestruck faces of Pollux and Castor. Chiron's countenance was poignantly grim. Befuddlement overwhelmed her as she looked around with slight terror in her eyes, sputtering incoherently in a sad attempt to calm not only everyone else, but her own nerves.

Finally, Delilah croaked through her astonishment, "Tabitha…above you…and…behind you…"

Tabitha swallowed to lessen the tightness in her throat, to no avail. Her eyes rose skeptically to find a sphere above her head. It swirled like a whirlpool of lavender, lilac, plum, and violet mist. In the eye of the storm glowed a bright silver sickle. She stared at it for a long while until she realized between her and the sphere was a dark purple halo. Her shoulders drooped and she felt an odd weight between her shoulder blades. She glanced over her shoulder with awe and wonder as she saw those wings. They appeared to be fashioned out of mist as well, each feather a complexity of different blues, purples, and blacks. With every movement her shoulders made, she could feel the mist seeping into her pores and through her veins.

With his expression still dark and melancholy, Chiron kneeled and announced solemnly, "Hail Tabitha Monroe, daughter of Thanatos, God of Death and the Right Hand of Hades."

The many that were ignorant of her status made no attempts to hush their astonishment. Some voiced concern while others voiced disapproval. Some cast their eyes away while others glared. Only the twins, Lacy, Chiron, and even Delilah were honestly looking at her with even the slightest hint of kindness. However, Tabitha was numb to it all. Their eyes and words didn't register; they had no meaning anymore.

Absentmindedly, she stood and quickly made her way out of the amphitheater, Chiron's pleas falling on deaf ears. As she practically ran up the multiple stone steps, she could feel the mist bleed from her porcelain skin. Her whole body shook as she stumbled her way to the Big House. She crawled her way up the stairs and collapsed on the bed. She curled into a ball, laying on her side and pulling her knees to her chest. Her neutral countenance turned sour and the dullness of her eyes burned into bitter irritation. She had half a mind to swear and curse her father, but she decided otherwise.

Instead, she reached in her pocket and placed the mirror over her heart. The metal smelled faintly of the deathly beautiful blossoms of Persephone's garden, comforting her. She softly pleaded for Macaria's help and guidance throughout the night, the powers of Hypnos evading her restless form.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little shorter, but I wanted this chapter to be a transition to the rest of the plot. I hope you guys liked how she was claimed. Feedback would be awesome and well appreciated. (Seriously, I really want to see how you guys like it so far.) Until next time. Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys. As you can see, I have changed my name. I would like to inform you that the poll is over. The next love story I will be writing is Pollux and Delilah, which is kind of convenient considering it will be taking place after this one in the PJO timeline. I'm thinking about calling it **_**The Nature and Nurture of Madness**_** for certain reasons, but I'm not sure. It'll probably be a while until I start it, possibly after I get further in this story and my other romance story (which you should check out (yes, this is shameless plugging)). Anyway, I've kept those of you who actually read these long enough. Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Only OCs are mine.**

Creep

Chapter 17

Rumbling thunder could be heard in the distance as she lay there listlessly. Her thumb absently rubbed against the mirror in slow, circular motions as her eyes stared at the blank ceiling. Almost as if by habit at this point, she raised her right arm and held the cold gift in front of her face. Parting her lips, she held her breath hesitantly before practically slamming her arm back on the bed and exhaling sharply. She craned her neck to glance at the clock that read 5:48 a.m. and sighed.

Her movements were mechanical as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her eyes searched around aimlessly before resting on a pamphlet sitting on her bedside table. It was a carefully, hand-drawn map of the Big House with each room labeled in masculine, yet elegant handwriting. She looked over her floor and was rather grateful when she noted the bathroom was the next door over. She then carefully readied herself and trudged to the bathroom.

Her muscles seemed to tighten with each step she took and she nearly hissed at the discomfort. She quickly peeled away her clothing as a snake would its skin and sighed with relief as she basked in the heat of the shower. After a moment of letting the water cascade over her scarred body, she curled up and let the tears flow. She held her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against her thighs, choking her heavy sobs. To hold back a scream, she bit her tongue so hard her taste buds were soon overrun with the metallic savor of blood. When the tears stopped and the water ran cold, she rose, turning off the water as she did so.

Automatically, she readied herself without as much as a glance at the mirror. She slipped on a pair of plum skinny jeans and mint with white polka dots button-up blouse. The sleeves reached just below her elbows, parading the scars on her forearms. She quickly made her way to her room and pulled on some white converse and her black leather gloves, slipping the mirror in her back pocket as she turned to leave, but stopped herself. She hesitated in the doorway, her eyes resting on the bracelet on her dresser. With a heavy sigh, she clasped the bracelet around her wrist and trudged out of the room.

The faint light of dawn softly illuminated the hall. She attempted to make her way down the stairs quietly, but the old wood betrayed her by creaking every so often. Every now and then she would pause and listen for any signs of stirring on any of the other floors, especially the first where Chiron resided. She slithered through the door, closing it as quietly as she could, and slumped into the seat facing the horizon. She pulled the mirror out of her pocket and set her elbows on the table. With the faint light, she could see a few of the silver flecks in her gray eyes in the reflective surface. She sat there for a while before she heard the hushed creak of the door followed by a loud thump.

"You're up early," the old centaur's voice was soft and somber.

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled.

He rolled up to her left so there were a few inches of space between their shoulders. She could feel his eyes roam over her face, slowly resting on her arms. He breathed in shakily.

"Children of Thanatos… They hardly ever live peaceful lives, and are usually tormented throughout life. They, along with children of Hades, go down dark paths and—"

"I'm not going down a dark path," she murmured indignantly as she turned to look him in the eye.

His gazed lingered a moment on her arms before boring into hers with their dark depths. "No?"

She scoffed lightly. "I prefer to think I'm on a neutral path with minor detours into darkness."

He was silent for a moment. "That is a rather austere way of looking at your situation."

"I believe optimism is a pretentious façade for being ignorant of reality. Genuine euphoria is very rare and very few are enlightened by it." She quirked her brow as if earnestly asking him to question her views somehow.

"You are wise for your years," he confided. "Wise, but bitter."

She shrugged and admitted, "Perhaps."

The gray clouds near the horizon thinned, allowing more light through. Within a few moments, the sun peaked out from behind the sea, making the water and dew drops shine like diamonds. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"When is breakfast?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

He paused for a moment. "In about half an hour. Why?"

Instead of answering, she stood abruptly and trudged down the steps of the porch. She'd rather confront the scornful eyes of disgust upfront than hide in the shadows.

**A/N: Tada! How was that? Feedback would be wonderful guys. Thanks. Until next time. Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello awesome people. Being stuck in an attic practically all your life leads you to find ways to entertain you, including reading, which is why Tabitha has a…mature vocabulary and interesting philosophy. And I just like using big words, as you can tell. I hope to try and update this story more than I have been and put more of my energy into it as well as my other love story, **_**Lost**_** (which you should read if you are a Nico lover). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. The lack of reviews per chapter slightly disappoints. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to PJO and make no money off of this. It is merely for my pure enjoyment and creative freedom.**

**Also, quick Warning: Awkward moment in the latter half of the chapter.**

Creep

Chapter 18

She was fiddling with the lone pocket on her shirt when she heard the conch. She bounced in surprise when she realized how close it was and glanced over her shoulder. Chiron was strolling over, pulling the conch away from his lips as he entered the pavilion. He sent her a comforting smile to which she offered a ghostly quirk of her lips. She turned back in time to see the dark silhouettes of the campers against the horizon walking in single-file lines up the hill.

A few of the campers were aghast when she came into view. Rather than shrink away, she raised her hand and waved with a wide, mocking smile. A couple sneers were directed towards her, but she neglected to take notice and beamed sincerely when the twins trudged up to the table. They seemed genuinely startled to see her sitting there. They each gave her a lop-sided grin as they sat across from her.

Pollux's lips quivered as he asked, "How are you doing?"

She nodded wordlessly. "I've been better."

His face fell and, without realizing what he was doing, reached for her gloved hand, giving it a quick reassuring squeeze. Her gaze dropped to their hands. The image of Anthony's comforting smile raced through her mind and she bit the inside of her cheek. She pulled away with a beholden spark in her eyes and sat up as Delilah walked up with their plates.

She sported an ensemble of denim, pinstripes, tights, and Chuck Taylors. There were a few small, delicate braids in her crimson locks. Her caramel eyes brightened and her plump lips parted to reveal very-white teeth as she grinned when she spotted Tabitha. She dashed over, masterfully keeping the four plates on her arms and one on her head balanced.

"Hi," she breathed gleefully. Tabitha was grateful there was no trace of pity, fear, or any of the like in the daughter of Hebe's demeanor.

"Hey," she replied as the plates on Delilah's arms slid on the table.

With a bashful blush, Delilah swayed a little before murmuring, "Are you okay?"

Tabitha glanced up at her for a moment, finding it amusing how the freckles on her nose darkened as her cheeks did. She curiously wondered if her freckles did the same as she said, "I've seen better days, but yeah."

The daughter of Hebe gave a sigh of relief, inclining her head as she did so. Out of the corner of her eye, Tabitha noticed the plate begin to slide forward, but was abruptly halted by Delilah's slender fingers. She placed the plate on the table with the others and rolled up the sleeves of her denim shirt to just above her elbows.

There was a rough, staccato clearing of the throat coming from one of the boys. The ladies turned their attention to the brothers and Tabitha couldn't help but bite her tongue. Although his face was a stoic façade, Pollux's eyes betrayed him. They were the eyes of a kicked and ignored puppy. A small part of her hoped Delilah was oblivious. Her eyes shifted over to Castor and the two shared a look.

"Hi, Castor—" Pollux's mask nearly shattered when she regarded his brother first. "Hi, Pollux."

"Hey," they said in unison, though their tones were very different.

"You okay?" Delilah giggled teasingly as she nudged Pollux playfully.

His lips twitched. "Yes."

"Delilah," Chiron chided as he neared, but his tone was forsaken by the playful smile on his lips.

She squeaked and pursed her lips like a rebuked child. She waved with a wiggle of her fingers and rested the plate between her hip and her fingers, slipping her other hand into the pocket of her black-and-silver pinstriped shorts as she walked away.

When she was out of earshot, Tabitha turned to Pollux. "Disappointed you didn't get to talk with your girlfriend more?"

He nearly choked as he sipped the apple juice from his goblet. Castor snickered and Chiron sighed, shaking his head.

He furrowed his brows and glowered. "You wouldn't understand."

She let out a puff of air as she stood seeing as the line to the hearth was nearly coming to an end.

When they had returned, Tabitha demanded, "What do you mean I wouldn't understand?"

Pollux was silent for a moment. "Have you ever liked anyone?"

It was her turn to be mousy. Then she shook her head. "No. The only people I've ever been around are my family. I've barely even been in public."

"That's what I mean," he murmured.

Before either of them could comment any further, Castor, the remedy he always was, questioned, "So…you don't know what you like?"

Her pancakes were hard to swallow. "Pardon?"

"Well, you said you've barely been in public, so you've never been attracted to anyone, meaning you have no way of being certain of what you like," he reasoned as his eyes searched over her reddening face.

At this point, Chiron, who had been at the opposite end of the table, stood abruptly, cheeks flushed pink, and walked over to another table.

Tabitha sputtered incoherently for a moment before choking out, "Can we please not talk about this?"

Castor feigned innocence with a shrug of his shoulders. "What?"

Pollux pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really?"

"What?" he demanded again, looking between the two.

She shook her head in exhaustion, turning away from the boys. Her eyes glanced around the many faces until she met a pair of warm, hazel orbs. Lacy suddenly flushed, as if she wasn't expecting to get caught staring, and turned away. Tabitha peered a little longer. The daughter of Aphrodite soon glanced back at her and sent her a small smile before turning back to her siblings.

"She's a cutie," Castor commented. "Didn't think daughters of Aphrodite were your type."

A loud thump echoed throughout the pavilion, drawing the attention of the other campers. With Pollux's hand still hovering in midair where the back of Castor's head once was, the poor son of Dionysus was grumbling into his pancakes.

**A/N: How was that? I hope it was awkward enough for you. I could make it worse, too, and I will in later chapters. *Evil laughter* Please feel free to review. Feedback is well needed. Until next time. Ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm feeling good about this story right now. I find it funny…it's kind of going a different direction than I had originally planned, but…I like it. Plus I'm trying to make up for my lack of updates (I just moved, so…). I hope I make you guys proud. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine. **

Creep

Chapter 19

"That was completely uncalled for," Castor growled through gritted teeth. The three of them were sitting on the dock with their toes in the water.

Pollux shoved him playfully with a chuckle. "I can't believe you're still mad about that."

"What was that about anyway?"

All three jumped and turned sharply. Delilah was standing a few feet away from then with her hands on her hips and a curious smile on her lips.

"Nothing," Tabitha said much too quickly.

Delilah quirked an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk. "Really?"

"Yes—"

"I was asking her if she knew what she liked," Castor said matter-of-factly.

Delilah furrowed her brows as Tabitha hissed, "You're lucky I can't choke you."

Tabitha could practically see the gears turning behind her vibrant, caramel orbs. Within a matter of seconds, her lips parted, forming an 'O' and her cheeks flushed light pink. A coy giggled emitted from her throat. Without warning, she crouched down behind Tabitha and Pollux and snatched his face in between her thumb and middle finger, bringing his face next to hers. Tabitha almost felt sorry for him as his face glowed crimson.

"So," Delilah quipped, "which of us is the most attractive?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "You, obviously."

She released him and he turned away, his ears red. "Well, then… There's your answer."

Tabitha sputtered, "What?"

Out of the blue, Castor interjected, "She's been eyeing Lacy."

"I—I—What? No!" Tabitha flushed. "I barely even know her. I—"

Delilah chuckled as she patted Tabitha's back. "It's fine. It's all fine."

With cheeks still rosy, the daughter of Thanatos replied, "I kn—know. It's just…"

The ginger gently prodded, "Just…?"

Mutely, Tabitha brought her feet up and held her knees to her chest. The ocean reflected somberly in her eyes, shifting her gray orbs to grim blue-green.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "Even if I did have feelings for her, which I don't, I couldn't do anything about it."

Delilah crinkled her brow and frowned. "Why not?"

Tabitha was silent for a moment. "'Cause I'm a creep…I'm a weirdo…What the hell am I doing here…? I don't belong here…I don't belong here…"

Delilah was jolted by her response. She turned an inquiring gaze to Pollux. He seemed lost for a moment, trapped between a rock and a hard place. Before long, he leaned over and spoke softly in the ginger's ear. Her countenance sobered to solemn realization. She parted her lips as to speak, but quickly closed them. Without a sound, she reached over and grasped Tabitha's gloved hands.

"You're holding the hands of a murderer," the daughter of Death stated bleakly.

Delilah scoffed. "It's not like it's by choice…besides—" Her demeanor quickly changed into a merrier air. "—there is such a thing as a platonic relationship, right?"

Despite herself, Tabitha snickered and shook her head. "You're impossible."

The youthful child's face split into a blinding grin. She then glanced over her shoulder and motioned with her chin. "Now why don't you make like a Lady Casanova and go chat up your girl."

Tabitha feigned an indignant snort to which Delilah gave a suggestive wink. The dark child slipped on her shoes and made her way over to Lacy, albeit hesitantly.

The daughter of Aphrodite was picking some small white flowers on the shore's edge near some trees. As she neared, Tabitha could hear her singing Ingrid Michaelson's 'You and I' softly. She was barefoot, the skirt of her blush summer dress swaying as she skipped around.

Without turning around, she asked, "How are you doing?"

Tabitha was able to regain her wits in a matter of seconds. "I am doing…much better than I was last night."

Lacy's brilliant, gap-toothed smile came into view as she turned around. Her eyes shined emerald with flecks of chocolate, their depths filled with docility. A few wavy locks had fallen from her bun and framed her face.

"Tabitha?"

Tabitha blinked. Delilah and Castor's comments were getting to her. She was smooth with her answer. "I'm sorry…I didn't catch that."

She giggled. "I said I'm glad… I was worried about you."

Tabitha almost scoffed. "How people are able to worry and care about others they barely know, I will never understand."

Lacy's face flushed and Tabitha could have sworn smoke blew out of her ears. "You are so pessimistic and negative! Just say thank you and be gone!"

She turned to run, but Tabitha was quick to snatch her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh."

Tabitha would be quick to deny the lovely enigma in front of her scrambled her mind, even to admit she thought the enigma was lovely, but this was beyond confusion. She could only hope this wasn't clear in her features.

"But you meant for it to be harsh to some degree," Lacy huffed.

Tabitha furrowed her brows. "Are you okay?"

The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head, her cheeks burning crimson. "I'm fine… I just have a lot on my mind…"

"Like…?" She was genuinely curious.

The austerity of the comely child's face softened a considerable amount, almost into a melancholy frown. Her eyes glazed over in thoughtfulness. Tabitha's thoughts seemed to run off as Lacy's countenance morphed into one of concentration. She observed the way the girl's eyes danced around in their confines nervously…the way she gnawed on her puckered lip…the way—

_Stop!_ Tabitha mentally punched herself. These feelings would be the death of her. Her heart pulsated restlessly and her breath hitched. She cleared her throat anxiously.

"Lacy," she spoke suddenly, "I, um…have to go."

Without waiting for a reply, she practically sprinted back to the dock, leaving the daughter of Aphrodite breathless and even more confused than before.

**A/N: I have so much fun messing with Tabitha's feelings… That was sadistic, wasn't it…? Oh well… Until next time. Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" I can only quote Ten… I will try my best to update these next couples weeks since I'm on break… On a completely different note… HOLY CRAP! I finally know what it's like to be in love…sorry, I'm just…just… I don't even know anymore… I always find it funny that I write so much in these, even though I know hardly anyone reads them…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Only the OC's are mine.**

Creep

Chapter 20

With a heavy sigh, Tabitha leaned back against the wall. She was sitting on her bed reflecting on the day's events. After the awkward encounter at the beach, she had made avoiding Lacy a goal. Her frown deepened when the lovely child's disappointed face crossed her mind. As soon as those comely eyes came across her form, Tabitha would turn away. She was a ball of nerves and shame.

_I don't know what to do_, she thought as she pulled the mirror out of her pocket. She contemplated calling Macaria, but quickly thought otherwise. The last thing she wanted was her stepmother knowing anything about her love life. Having Castor and Delilah in it was enough.

She rolled her eyes and groaned at the thought of them. She had no idea how Pollux dealt with the two of them… Perhaps Pollux would know what to do. There was no doubt in her mind that Pollux was deeply in love with Delilah. Maybe he would know what to do…

"Tabitha… How did you get here?" The dark child jumped, resulting in tossing the mirror to the ground. "Now all I see is the ceiling… What the hell is going on?"

It was a moment before she realized the voice was coming from the mirror. She cautiously reached for it and nearly jumped again. Staring back at her was a disheveled Pollux. His blond tuffs were sticking up at random angles and his flushed cheeks puffed out as he stifled a yawn.

He cocked a brow. "How are you doing that? This isn't an I.M… so what is it?"

"A mirror," she stated dumbly. When the only reply she received was an incredulous look, she elaborated, "It was a gift from my stepmom. It's a way for me to talk to her… I guess she's not the only one…"

They both just sat there, staring at each other as they soaked in this new information. From Tabitha's side of the glass, it appeared as if Pollux was looking at a computer screen. His face was highlighted while everything around him was shrouded in shadows. He glanced over his shoulder as a loud snore erupted behind him. His countenance became one of concentration.

"Do you…?" His voice was soft and considerate. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

She could feel her throat constrict and her cheeks flush. "N—Y—N… I don't know…"

She rubbed her face with her free hand and laughed humorlessly. She brought her knees up to her chest.

"Life was so much simpler when I lived in my aunt's attic," she murmured.

"I would think so…" he confided, "but I suppose it was also very boring, hm?"

She pursed her lips and bit the inside of her cheek. "…Yes…"

"And you would have stayed there for the rest of your life, right?"

She sucked in a few sharp breaths. "You're infuriating."

The corner of his lip twitched with a hint of smugness. "I tend to be the wisest at three in the morning."

She was silent a moment before hesitantly asking, "How do you deal with infatuation?"

His face fell a little. "Well…you don't_ deal_ with it necessarily…"—He seemed to be having trouble finding the right words—"Y—you just become friends and see if you spark anything… From what I've seen, if it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure Lacy feels something for you too."

She was about to burst out laughing until she realized how serious Pollux looked. She snorted in anxious disbelief. "What? N—no… She can't…"

"And why not?" His tone insinuated irritation. "You know, for someone who's never been out in public, you're surprisingly normal. I mean, you're smart; funny, albeit in a dark, slightly morbid way; and even though you try not to be, you're pretty sweet."

She gaped, unable to say anything. After a few seconds of dumbstruck silence, she stuttered, "I've actually been out in public."

He furrowed his brow. "But—"

"Winter," she stated simply.

He nodded and yawned.

"I should let you go," she mumbled.

Before she could say anything else, he said with force, "I meant what I said. Think about it."

With a tied tongue, she just nodded.

He gave a tired smile. "Goodnight."

"'Night," she whispered as she wiped the glass with her palm.

**A/N: There you go guys! Sorry it's a little short. Don't worry, though. The next chapter will be longer. And it will include Drew! I'll try to update as fast as I can. And if I don't update before then, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope you guys have had a wonderful Christmas. Here's another treat for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

Creep

Chapter 21

It was Sunday. Five days had passed since she had stepped across the border. On the first day she was lost. On the second she was confused. On the third she was found. On the fourth she understood love…kind of. And on the fifth she entered hell. It was the same day she discovered Satan existed in the form of a fifteen year old daughter of Aphrodite.

She was sitting in the pavilion with the twins for lunch when she heard it. Laughter that rang—pardon, cut through the air so loudly it could have cut Tabitha's eardrums. On the surface, it was lively and garish, but she could hear the underlying calculating coldness.

"Oh, no," the twins groaned, "Drew."

She was about to ask for elaboration when she heard, "So this is the freak. Hmm… Shame, you're actually kind of pretty."

She turned to face Drew and immediately regretted it. Staring at her was like looking at a geisha doll with eyes just as devoid of feeling. She was hell in high heels…and she knew it.

Without thinking, Tabitha stated, "I prefer Tabitha, thank you very much… But if you want to keep calling me freak, then at least let me be able to call you geisha… Only seems fair, doesn't it? Or bitch… Take your pick."

She took a sip of apple juice as she watched Drew turn crimson with rage. Steam was practically seeping from her ears. Tabitha gave her a mocking smile.

With cheeks still flushed, Drew begrudgingly admitted through gritted teeth, "You've got spirit."—Then with a devilish smirk—"I intend to break you by the fourth of July."

Her two cronies giggled haphazardly behind her as she turned back to them and sauntered off with an extra sway in her hips.

"Aphrodite," Tabitha muttered when Drew was out of earshot.

While Castor was still gaping like a fish, Pollux was in the right mind set to stumble out, "What?"

"Her mother… It's pretty obvious with looks like those." She set her goblet on the table. "And attitudes like that."

Castor finally settled out of his stupor as he nervously beat his fingers against the table. "I have never seen anyone stand up to Drew like that."

Tabitha smoothed out the folds of her gray skirt. "Well, it's about time then, eh?"

"She meant what she said," Pollux said earnestly. "She's a tyrant."

She sent as much of a reassuring smile as she could and raised her goblet. "Let the games begin."

Tabitha nearly jumped when Lacy squeaked out, "I am so sorry about Drew!"

_I swear sometimes this girl needs a bell_, she thought warily. She turned a little, allowing one of her legs to rest under the other, and faced the girl. Tears were collecting in the brims of the lovely child's eyes. She shook a little and gnawed on her bottom lip. Without thinking, she turned completely, straddling the bench, and took Lacy by her forearms. She could feel the warmth through her gloves.

"It's okay," Tabitha said sincerely. "It's not—"

Her voice faltered when she noticed how pink Lacy's cheeks had become. Her hazel eyes were wide and her lips pressed tight. Tabitha could tell she was purposefully keeping her gaze on her face.

The dark demigod furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

The lovely child tugged on the sleeves of Tabitha's white button-down and mumbled meekly, "Your skirt."

Tabitha eyed her warily before glancing down and sucking in a sharp breath. In the _struggle_ to comfort Lacy, the skirt had hiked up. The hem was resting just above mid thigh, which made her thankful she was weary plum purple tights. Her lips parted wordlessly as she looked back up at Lacy. Unable to think of a way to make the ordeal any less awkward, she stood abruptly and led Lacy to the nearest pillar to speak in private.

"I am so sorry about that," she whispered morosely.

Still blushing, Lacy giggled. "It's okay. Not used to wearing skirts?"

She rocked a bit as she thought. "I am actually. Just not in public… I'm not used to being in public."

"You don't act like it."

"So I've been told… Oh! What I was going to say before was it's not your fault Drew is the way she is… I'm assuming she told you the gist of it."

"How she was going to break you by the fourth? Yeah… That's actually pushing it for her." Her fingers fidgeted anxiously. "Still… I can't believe she can treat someone that way…"

Tabitha shrugged. "For some people, it's natural… It's the weak way of showing strength."

Lacy smirked and rubbed her arm self-consciously. "You're pretty smart."

"Again so I've been told."

"And, um, while we're on the, uh, subject of the, um, fourth…" The poor child began stuttering incomprehensibly. "I was, um, uh, w-wondering, um—There's fireworks and, um, uh—"

Tabitha gripped her by the shoulders. "Use your words, dear."

"Would you like to go with me?" Lacy breathed out so fast Tabitha nearly missed it. "I mean… I know it's a ways away, but—"

"Sure." She hadn't even considered it before replying.

The daughter of Aphrodite stared gawking for a moment. "Really?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, why not?"

She made an attempt to reach for her, but Tabitha was quick to intercept. Lacy became cross in a matter of seconds. "Why can't I touch you? Why can't anybody touch you?"

Tabitha realized how loud she had become and feared the others would overhear. She tried her best to soothe the child. "I…I can't tell you—Not yet… But I will. Just give me time and I promise I will tell you everything. I just—"

"Swear."

"What?"

"Swear on the river Styx that you'll tell me," she demanded softly. "By the fourth of July."

Tabitha sighed and cupped Lacy's face in her hands. "I swear on the Styx to tell you everything by the fourth."

Thunder rolled in the distance. They stood like that for a moment, unable to tear their gazed from one another. It wasn't until Tabitha could feel the curious stares did she pull away. It was all worth it though when she caught a glimpse of a smile on Lacy's pink lips.

**A/N: And there you guys have it! Again, I hope you've all had wonderful holidays and I wish nothing but the best. Remember, feedback is wonderful. Until next time. Ciao!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! …I'm soooooo sorry it's been so long… I have no excuse other than school and lack of creativity… Anyway, I've already written the Big Chapter of this story and I'm so excited to publish it. That won't be for a while though. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy and review. Your reviews excite me greatly. I love knowing what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine.**

Creep

Chapter 22

Tabitha felt like nothing more than burying Drew in a sepulcher by the sea. The vixen loved hearing the sound of her own voice. She thought she was clever with her witty remarks and she was a martinet. The way she belittled people aggravated Tabitha…but the thing that brought her over the edge was watching her treat Lacy like a slave. Drew would purposefully assail the lovely child in front of her…loudly. She had known her for a week and was already contemplating murder…

Every time the harpy blasphemed Lacy raced through her mind as she hacked off the heads off the training dummied. She masterfully moved through the lifeless bodies, her scythe slicing through the air. As her blade cut the last inanimate torso, she heard clapping behind her.

"That's some skill you've got there, Deadly Doll," the gruff voice of Clarisse said.

Heaving, Tabitha turned to see the war child marching over with a sword at her side but no armor. She rested the staff on her shoulder as she strode to meet her in the middle.

"Where's your armor?"

"Didn't think I'd need it. I came to get out some pent up anger… You seem to have the same idea."

"What have you got to be angry about?—I mean… That's probably a shitty question to ask."

She expected a snarl from the daughter of Ares. Instead, she received a halfhearted glare.

"That's none of your business," she stated harshly.

Tabitha thought. "It's about that Chris guy, isn't it?"

"I said it's none of your business," she commanded, but her intimidating air vanished as her voice cracked.

The daughter of Thanatos held up her hands in surrender. "Okay. I won't pry."

A heavy silence fell between them until Clarisse mused, "And I'm assuming you're pissed for similar reasons?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your pretty little damsel, Lacy…and that bitch Drew. I've seen the way she treats her… I'd be pissed too."

Tabitha's grip on the staff tightened as she sighed. She growled defensively, "What of it?"

Clarisse held up her arms in the same fashion Tabitha had. "It's just… I'm sorry."

She shrugged stiffly and pursed her lips. "It's not like it can be helped."

"Oh, but it can."

"How?" She snapped and felt her lip curl into a snarl.

The daughter of war raised an eyebrow and with that she turned to leave. The sound of her footsteps felt heavy against Tabitha's ears as they echoed. When she reached the entrance, she pivoted on her heel and called back, "Don't let her win."

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. This is sort of a filler for the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a bit of a fluffier chapter. I got the idea while watching **_**The Young Victoria**_** (lovely movie, by the way). Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

Creep 23

_Don't let her win. _

The words rang among the cacophony of thoughts in her mind. She was so lost in thought she nearly bumped into a little blond creature. The lovely child made a rather loud squeak and brought Tabitha back to earth.

She gasped. "Sorry, Lacy. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay." Something was obviously not okay. "I wasn't either."

The small beauty tried to slip passed her, but she caught her by the shoulders. Lacy's frame stiffened, her head bowed and her hair hiding her face. Her hands fiddled nervously. Tabitha brought up a hand from Lacy's shoulder and cupped her face. The poor girl's cheek was burning. She lifted her chin gently. Her face was crimson and her eyes were brimming with tears.

Tabitha's throat tightened. _Drew, that…that…twat!_

She took a deep breath and sighed. "What did she do this time?"

Lacy sniffled and tried to pull away, but Tabitha wrapped her arms around her small body in an awkward embrace. Lacy practically melted into her arms. Her fingers dug into her back as stifled cries left her lips. Tabitha did all she could to comfort the lovely child all while trying not to touch her with her skin.

They stood there, under the shade of the oak, for several minutes. Lacy's shaking slowed considerably until they were just holding each other.

"I hate being her dancing monkey," Lacy grumbled into Tabitha's shirt.

"I—"

"And I can't even dance!" she shouted indignantly as she pushed away.

"…What?"

"Well," she huffed as she paced around, the skirt of her dress swirling around furiously, "that, among other things, is what she is always making fun of me for. When she's not bossing me around, that is…"

After a moment of silence, Tabitha abruptly said, "Then let's not let her win."

Lacy's fair brows furrowed. "What do you…?"

Tabitha's cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink as she pulled out her iPod. "_I_ am going to teach you how to dance."

The blond creature's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I'm going to teach you how to waltz."

The soothing and melodic violins of Tchaikovsky filled the air as she slipped the iPod into her pocket. Without warning, she slipped her arm around Lacy's waist and clasped her hand in hers. She led with her right foot, but stopped when she noticed Lacy staring intently at her feet.

"Don't do that," she chided softly. "Don't think. Just do."

Lacy's cheeks burned as she pursed her lips. "Sorry."

Tabitha gave a breathy chuckle. "It's okay."

They resumed their steps. Tabitha could see her physically repress the urge to not look down. It brought an amused smirk to her lips. Eventually, she got the steps, albeit a little stiffly, and she felt proud of her. The last chord was reaching its end when Tabitha twirled her and brought her close again. Her grip around Lacy's waist was tighter and their faces were only an inch apart. Upon realization their faces burned and they pulled apart quickly. They were unable to speak for a moment and just stood there awkwardly.

"Um…" Lacy gulped. "Thank you."

Tabitha nodded in acknowledgement. "Anytime."

After a while, Lacy sat down at the base of the trunk with Tabitha following in tow.

She promptly asked, "Where did you learn to waltz?"

"…I have way too much free time," she murmured honestly. "I've also learned the foxtrot and swing."

The lovely child seemed to be searching for the right words. "Why…why the waltz?"

Tabitha shrugged with begrudging smirk. "I'm in love with people I've never met and places I've never been…and eras long dead… _Especially_ eras."

Her lips parted enough to reveal her small gap. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you… I try."

The giggle that filled the air then assured her that she was definitely worth fighting for. There was no way Drew was going to win anything.

**A/N: There you go! I started with **_**The Young Victoria**_** and finished with **_**Juno**_**… I feel as if I have accomplished much… Until next time! Ciao! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! How's your summer going so far? Mine is pretty mundane so far. However, I am going to Fantasy Con in July, which will be fun. (Elijah Wood, Mark Sheppard, & Sylvester McCoy will be there! :D Along with seven of the dwarves!) Sorry, anyway, here's the next chapter. I really hope you guys are enjoying it. There will be a bit of action. Oh, italics in quotes are dialogue from the book.**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not owned by me.**

Creep

Chapter 24

Tabitha twirled a fry between her fingers as she eyed the son of Poseidon. She had been curious since the day before when he came trudging into camp with an angry daughter of Athena. He didn't seem like much, but looks can be deceiving. Even from a distance, however, she could sense something…primal in his power, like the sea.

"I should say hi," she thought aloud.

Pollux followed her gaze. "You should. He's a pretty cool guy."

"A bit of a show off," Castor mumbled around his fish stick.

His twin scoffed. "It's not his fault his father's Poseidon."

"But he's been on three quests in the past three years," he grumbled.

"And he deserved every one of them—"

"I'm going to go say hi," she interjected.

She stood and briskly made her way around the pavilion to table three. Percy was sitting on the edge, keeping an eye on everyone. She had to admit he was a good looking boy. His dark unruly hair hid his eyes from view, but she could see his sharpening, brooding features that would no doubt lead to a very handsome man. Without making a sound, she crouched with her arms crossed on top of the table and rested her chin on the edge. She was slightly taken aback when she saw how vividly green his eyes were; they swirled like hurricanes.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"…Um, hey?" His brows furrowed in slight confusion. "You must be new here."

"Yep." She stuck out her hand so fast he jumped. "Tabitha Monroe, daughter of Thanatos."

She was feeling bold…and she liked it.

He just sat there, struck, staring unsurely at her gloved hand. After a minute, he gave a crooked smile and shook firmly.

"Percy Jackson," he said warmly, "son of Poseidon."

"I know. You're kind of famous around here."

He laughed humorlessly. "Ha, yeah…"

Tabitha felt an odd sense just then. Her eyes scanned around the pavilion until they rested on a certain daughter of Athena at table six glancing up at them every so often. She was pretty when she wasn't looking, but startlingly beautiful when she was. There was no denying those calculating orbs weren't unnerving, yet they were enticing as well. She heard Percy give a sigh.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked under her breath.

"What?" His voice seemed to raise half an octave. "No…she's just…a friend."

Her gaze drifted back to the son of the sea god. His expression had soured and his cheeks burned. A ghostly smile played at her lips. She stood abruptly.

"I should get going," she stated.

"Uh, yeah," he breathed. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," she sighed as she turned and waved over her shoulder.

As she made her way over to table twelve, she caught Lacy's eye. The lovely child gave her a soft smile which Tabitha returned. However, her smile was marred by a scowl when she saw Drew smirking. She shook her head and walked briskly back.

She was barely sitting for a minute when Quintus announced to get dressed for combat. There was a solemn hum ringing through the pavilion. She knew the reason, but paid no heed. She was too focused on Quintus dressed in leather and bronze pacing around, analyzing eyes gazing across the campers.

"Um…Tabitha?" she heard the soft squeak off to her right.

Her gaze softened considerably when she saw Lacy standing there with her armor in her hands looking nervous.

"Need help?" she asked softly.

She stood stalk still for a moment before nodding hesitantly. She waved the comely creature over. With swift skills that surprised even her, she had Lacy in her armor in a few minutes. Tabitha almost smiled. She looked like a little kid trying to play grown up with how ill-fit her armor seemed. For Lacy's sake, she refrained.

"Why didn't you ask someone from your own cabin?" she wondered aloud as she adjusted her breastplate.

Lacy's cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink as she stuttered, "W—well…they were, um, too busy helping, uh, each other…"

Tabitha glanced over to see the Aphrodite campers handling themselves just fine. She said nothing as she slipped on her final piece of armor. She unclipped her bracelet one second and heaved her scythe on her shoulder the next.

"_Right_," Quintus announced from the head table. "_Gather 'round. You will be in teams of two._"

The demigods eyed each other and reached for their friends. Tabitha chuckled under her breath as the old man yelled, "_Which have already been chosen!_"

She had to bite the inside of her cheek when the campers complained. She rolled her eyes.

Quintus explained the goal of the exercise: Get the laurels without dying. It sounded simple and straightforward enough. The excitement of the others was contagious. Her nerves were tingling; her instincts were kicking in.

"_I will now announce your partners. There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining_."

He pulled a scroll from gods-know-where and began reading off names. Delilah Olivier and Pollux Boivin. Poor Pollux's cheeks burned crimson while Delilah batted her eyelashes. The Stolls were obviously together; she'd never seen them apart. Castor was partnered up with Mitchell Dunn, Lacy's older brother.

Quintus listed a few more partnerships, half listening as she heard, "Tabitha Monroe and Lacy Bellerose."

Tabitha nearly dropped her scythe. She could feel the horrid heat creep up on her cheeks. From where she was standing she could see Castor and Delilah eying her with smirks on their lips and raising their eyebrows suggestively. She sighed in frustration, glancing down at Lacy. The girl looked up at her with hopeful eyes and a sweet smile. She gave her a weak one in return.

The final partnership, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, was said and thus they dispersed.

The shadows were thick and solemn. Out of her peripheral vision, Tabitha could see Lacy shaking like a leaf. She kept her hand on the handle of her sword the entire time. They heard the snap of twigs and Lacy let out a squeak. Without saying a word, Tabitha gripped the back of her breast plate and dragged her behind a tree, placing her hand over her mouth. They stayed that way for a minute until they realized it was just the less-than-stealthy Stolls. She inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry I'm so useless," Lacy whimpered.

Tabitha sighed through her nose. "No, you're not. You're just… Battle isn't your…strong suit. You're a lover, not a fighter."

She cast her gaze up at her beneath her fair lashes. Her lips were pursed in a slight pout Tabitha couldn't help but swallow at. Unfortunately or fortunately, however she wished to see it, Tabitha wasn't able to revel in the lovely child long when she heard a hiss somewhere ahead of them. Panic immediately filled Lacy's hazel orbs and she nearly screamed until Tabitha place a finger on her lips. She analyzed the area around behind the tree and saw _something_ move…

"Stay here," she whispered into Lacy's ear. The girl was too shell-shocked to move.

She surged forward without making a sound. A few more branches snapped with the sound of scuttling and another hiss. She must have made way into its view because she saw a shadow swing in her direction. She dodged and rolled off to the side, her back against a boulder.

She nearly dropped her weapon when she saw it. The scorpion hissed and snapped at the open air maliciously. Its stinger was poised above its back, aimed at her chest. In the blink of an eye, it shot forward, but she was too quick. She sidestepped, leading to the stinger getting lodged in the stone, and slid beneath its amber belly.

As she was about to slash at its tail, it pulled out and spun around. Unfortunately for Tabitha, she was in the way of the swinging tail. It hit dead center into her gut, sending her flying into the trunk of a sturdy tree. She dropped to her knees in a coughing fit. The thing hissed like it was laughing as its shadow loomed over her. She reached for her scythe, but found that it wasn't there; she had dropped it on impact.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

Slowly, she stood and sucked in a deep breath. She slipped off her gloves, letting them fall, and started to raise her arms. However, she stopped when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She almost screamed when she saw Lacy on the edge of the small ridge just above the monster. The lovely child's eyes burned fiercely as she jumped onto the back of the thing and gripped the silk pouch. It bucked wildly until it threw her off along with the bag in her hands. Without thinking, while the scorpion was disoriented, Tabitha raced to meet Lacy, catching her in midair. She just stared at her for a few seconds before a hiss brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

As if by habit, she held out an arm and relived what she had experienced with the dracaena. It hissed in pain as its exoskeleton burned and sizzled. Its innards seemed to seep through the cracks of its armor. The stench nearly made Lacy gag.

"Can you stand?" Tabitha questioned lowly.

"Y—yeah," Lacy squeaked as she pulled away.

She looked up to meet Tabitha's eyes and quickly regretted it. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I kn—know, but—"

"Do you know how worried I was?" She huffed as she walked over to pick up her gloves. "You're lucky I was here."

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't," she said softly.

Tabitha let out a groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was dangerous…but recklessly brilliant."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

Tabitha just nodded with a weary smile. "Just don't ever scare me like that again."

Lacy smiled. "I won't."

She dug into the bag and her expression fell significantly. "It's empty!"

"…Damn it!"

**A/N: There you go guys… I think this is my longest chapter yet… **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Ah, 'tis good to be back. For the moment, I'll be spending most of my energy on this story. If you guys are curious, which you're probably not, I'm thinking about writing a series of one shots and drabbles about the childhoods of the Titans… I always thought it was interesting, the psychological things that led up to them being…them… Sometimes I wonder how much Gaea messed them up… Anyway, there is some more canon stuff in this chapter, since…you know…it's kind of hard to miss. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine**

Creep

Chapter 25

The air hummed with solemn excitement throughout the morning. Even during lunch there were hush whispers. Pollux and Castor's visages were the incarnations of worry and austerity. They hadn't been the same since the war counsel. Tabitha's curiosity was reaching its peak.

"So…" she drawled. "What happened at the meeting?"

The twins glanced at each other from under their lashes, having a silent conversation.

"There's a quest," Pollux breathed at last, "into the Labyrinth."

"In order the stop one of the greatest battles within our borders," Castor finished.

She stared at them for a moment before muttering, "That moment when shit suddenly becomes real…"

Pollux chuckled humorlessly. "That's a hell of an understatement."

"Who's going?"

"Um, Annabeth is leading the quest and she requested the help of Percy, obviously, Grover, and Tyson."

"…Do you think they'll make it?" she asked hesitantly.

They considered the question.

"Believing they will," Pollux began slowly, "is the only way we'll make it through this nightmare."

"Forgive me for being ever so slightly cynically morbid, but that was beautifully poetic."

They laughed, genuinely this time, shaking their heads as they did so. The corners of her lips twitched upward.

"So there really is a war," she mused.

"Yep," Castor stated flatly.

"Ah, hell," she muttered.

"Mm," they hummed.

She raised her goblet of Dr. Pepper. "It has been an honor serving with you."

"Stop that," Pollux said monotonously.

She smiled cheekily. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Guilty." Her smile morphed into one of unabashed reverence. "Now, I digress. What are the requirements to going on a quest?"

Pollux's eyes drifted back and forth thoughtfully. "Besides training, you just need companions and a prophecy from the oracle."

"Oracle? Where is she?"

"In the attic," Castor informed her. When he saw her questioning stare and quirk of the brow, he added, "She's dead."

"Well that was helpful," she deadpanned.

"For some reason, the spirit of the oracle has been trapped in the body of a young girl, who is now a corpse, for decades…and no one knows why," Pollux supplied.

"Thank you, helpful twin."

"You're welcome," he beamed.

"So she hasn't left the attic in…ever."

"Well…" The twins stared at each other in mystified disgust.

"Last winter," Pollux murmured, "she walked."

Tabitha's lips fell in an 'O' and said slowly, "A walking…corpse."

"Very much so."

She held her arms up with a crooked, awkward grin. "Welcome to the world of demigods."

"Precisely," Castor interjected as he took a sip of Coke.

They sat there in relative silence for a few moments before a familiar ginger walked up. Delilah was gnawing on her plump bottom lip and her eyes flickered around nervously. She fiddled with a button on her tiffany blue cardigan. She took a deep breath.

"I know it's sort of hush-hush at the moment as not frighten everyone, but…is it really possible that we're going to have to battle an army of monsters?"

The three glanced at each other somberly.

"Yeah," Pollux said finally, gravely. "Yeah, it is."

Delilah didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Everything was written across those round, porcelain features. She just gave one definitive nod, swallowing tightly, and turned to leave, but was caught by Pollux.

"Sweet Pea, I…" his voice faltered as he sighed.

She sent him a pained smile as she slipped out of his grasp. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now."

When she was out of earshot, Pollux gritted his teeth. "I am seriously going to kick some monster ass if it comes to that."

Neither of his companions said a word as they shared a look of understanding. It was, however, disrupted by the resonant sound of the conch. With brief goodbyes, they departed for the time being. Tabitha intended on going back to the Big House, which she did, to read, which she didn't.

The old wood of the porch creaked beneath her feet, an intonation she had come to enjoy, when the inquisitiveness first struck. It took all her willpower to keep her eyes ahead of her, but in a few moments of weakness her eyes drifted to the ceiling. Then she was standing in her room, not quite remembering a majority of the journey up the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder and peered through the open door, practically glaring at the attic door.

"No," she mumbled to herself and shook her head.

She picked up her copy of Dante's _Divine Comedy_ and flopped onto the bed. She tried to put all her concentration into reading, but knew it was futile when she realized she had read the same passage at least four times and still didn't know what the text was saying. A loud sigh left her lips as she shut the book and let it fall to her lap. She groaned as she struggled with her internal conflict until it was futile.

She practically flew from the bed to the attic, barely touching the ground. The rickety ladder fell with a loud clatter. Her excitement had died down and she was now staring at it with uncertainty. She searched down the hall.

_Too late now_, was her only thought as she climbed.

Before she could even register her surroundings, she sneezed. The attic was filled with memorabilia from quests long gone lined with dust. It seemed harmless until she heard a hiss and she almost screamed. The mummy was encased in the psychedelic seventies with her beads and tie-dyed dress, which was benevolent enough. The unnerving part was the effervescent green smoke billowing out of its mouth. At first it was formless tendrils, but then it took the shape of several snakes of various sizes. They coiled around everything in the room, casting the area in an ominous glow.

She dared not take a step further. Every nerve and muscle in her body screamed at her to run. Anyone in their right mind would…which she apparently wasn't. Instead, she took a couple steps forward until she was practically looming over the frail hag.

"So you're the all-knowing-all-seeing oracle…" Her voice cracked into a croak.

The only sound was the cacophony of hisses; the intervals in which they resonated practically sounded like purring. It irritated her in someplace within the caverns of her bosom.

"Not very good company, are you?" she mused.

Then the mummy gasped and Tabitha gave a cry of surprise. She fell backwards, leaning against a table and breathing heavily.

At last the…thing spoke:

_The daughter of the one called Death_

_Shall be cursed from birth till her final breath_

_Lest she find sanctuary in the heart of a dove_

_Whose one lone thought is that of love._

Then everything was silent.

_Lub-dub…lub-dub…_

She didn't breathe until her door was slammed shut and she was on her knees shaking.

**A/N: That is the heart beat of medical journals apparently… I think I made the prophecy a bit too obvious, but there will be a twist. There's always a twist. Until next time! Ciao!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ...I honestly have no words to describe how sorry I am, guys... Junior year is kicking my ass... And I got a tumblr! My url is unconditionallyinlovewithfictionallife if anyone cares... But here's a long, funny chapter for you guys! Warning: Innuendos...later. Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine. Only my OCs are.**

Creep

Chapter 26

Tabitha's breath hitched as her knees trembled, her weight held only by the door. She attempted to suck in a sharp breath, but ended up heaving, dropping to her knees. An involuntary shiver slithered up her spine, constricting like the oracle's snakes.

She unsteadily sat back on her haunches, her eyes drifting up. Cursing the rotting corpse, she rose to a knee and stood. Her hands shook a little as she dusted herself off and reached for the doorknob.

"You look ill, Tabitha," a voice rumbled knowingly. "See anything you'd wish to unsee?"

The centaur's dark eyes were shadowed over with worry. They intimidated her to say the least, even when she was looking down on him; they were absolutely ancient, wise, and...sad.

She swallowed hard before replying, "Not at all."

The corners of his lips twitched. "Is that so?" His gaze briefly left her face and glanced over her shoulder. "If it's not too much trouble, may I come in?"

She was hesitant for a moment before stepping back slowly. As she made her way inside she haphazardly kicked clutter underneath the bed. A soft breathy chuckle and the rolling of wheels followed her. She flopped onto the bed, pulling herself until she had her back pressed against the wall and crossed her ankles. Chiron rolle to a stop facing her, hands folded on his lap.

"If only Hell really was that simple," he sighed quietly as he glanced at _Divine Comedy_. He brought his eyes back to hers and heaved a heavier sigh. "So she-it spoke to you."

Tabitha wasn't entirely forthcoming at first, but eventually confessed the prophecy. Chiron was silent as he scratched his beard.

"That is an older prophecy," he said at last. He ran a hand through his locks. "Your father told me your curse _could_ be broken, just not _how_-"

"He knew?" As the words left her lips, realization struck her. An image of her father's golden eyes burned in her mind...the way they looked at her… She bit her lip and said with solidarity, "He knew."

He stared for a moment, his brows furrowing a hair. "You're taking this awfully well…"

She leaned forward a bit and shook her head. "It's just… I get it."

"Good," he murmured. He looked out the window, observing the afternoon sky. He slowly rolled backwards and gave a good-natured smile. "I shall leave you now to decipher the prophecy."

There was something about his tone that made her ears turn pink as the corpse's words played in her head. He stopped just as he entered the hall.

"I believe you are aware of the significance of the dove, yes?" he remarked playfully, cocking his head to one side.

Grateful for the fact that he had his back to her, Tabitha's face flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Y-yes, sir."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he made his way down the hall. She heard his wheelchair thump down the stairs and waited for the sound to disappear before groaning loudly and falling on the bed spreadeagle. She rubbed her face tiredly and took Melrose into her arms.

She laid there unmoving, for ten minutes before swinging her legs over the edge and hurrying down the stairs into a dove. Lacy was coming up the stairs to the porch as Tabitha swung the door open.

Lacy blinked as she beamed then suddenly became self-conscious. "Hey, Tabitha… Uh, I was wondering if you, um, wanted to come pegasus riding with, mmm, me-Pollux and Castor are over there-and Delilah, too! So, uh-" The lovely child was getting progressively more agitated, her cheeks burning.

Tabitha shook her head slightly. "Sorry, Lace, animals don't like me very much… I'd just scare them."

She looked crestfallen as her eyes darted down and she whispered softly, "Okay…"

Before she could fully turn away, Tabitha caught her arm. Lacy's brows furrowed curiously as she looked back. Tabitha's freckles brightened taking her hand back and coughing into her fist awkwardly.

"But I guess…" She shifted her weight. "I guess I could give it a try…"

She cocked her head, attempting to hide her face with a curtain of dark curls. Glancing through her locks, she couldn't help but smile when Lacy's eyes shined like iridescent emeralds. It was wiped off her face when Lacy gripped her hand and dragged her along like a ragdoll; her feet barely touched the ground.

Feeling the warmth of Lacy's hand through her glove made TAbitha's cheeks heat up. The words of the prophecy kept playing over and over in her head. When Lacy's hold tightened, she nearly stumbled.

"There you are!" Delilah's hearty giggle filled her ears.

The daughter of Hebe was leading a beautiful butterscotch-and-white spotted pegasus out of the stables. As Tabitha neared the creature, it whinnied and backed up agitatedly. She immediately pulled her hand from Lacy's grasp.

"Whoa there, Galatea!" a voice from inside the stables called. A boy about her age rushed out and gently gripped Galatea's head between his hands.

He was kind of a runt, a little peculiar runt. The way the light hit his hair reflected every shade of brown possible in the curls and his skin was light mocha. When the mare was calm he turned to them with magnified eyes; his glasses had to have been at least a quarter of an inch thick. His eyes seemed to change color with each blink in a hypnotic kaleidoscope effect.

"No wonder she was so uneasy..." he mused softly as he stared at Tabitha.

She shifted back a little. "I didn't mean to..."

A small smile graced his lips. "I know."-He gently rubbed Galatea behind the ear-"Pegasi are a little temperamental at times."

_Snort._

"It's true and you know it."

Next to her, Lacy chortled. "Tabitha, this-" she gestured towards him broadly in a comical way "-is Valentine, son of Iris."

Valentine pushed the sleeves of his cream cardigan to his elbows and bowed dramatically. "At your service."

"The pegasi adore him," she added, grinning when his complexion brightened.

He was saved, however, when Pollux and Castor, the latter making a joke obnoxiously loud, stepped out followed by two identical dusty pegasi. They seemed to not mind her as much, though they did ruffle their feathers a bit. Castor's stallion nipped at his hair, tugging harder than necessary.

"Damnit, Gizmo!" He pulled his hair away and attempted to smooth out the curls.

Pollux chortled, running his fingers through his pegasus's mane. His expression dropped a bit when he noticed Tabitha's small frown. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head a fraction of a degree. "It's… It's just animals…" She gestured with a nod of her head toward Galatea and Valentine. "I'd probably just make them too nervous…"

"Juliet doesn't seem to mind you," Lacy chirped from somewhere to her right. The daughter of Aphrodite was nestled comfortably atop her gorgeous pegasus. The mare was light creme, darkening with freckles down her flank. When she stretched her wings they glittered lightly like bronze. Beaming, Lacy patted the spot behind her. "C'mon, I promise to go slow."

She was about to protest when Castor and Pollux kneeled at her feet, locking their hands together with expectant shadows in their eyes. She puffed out her cheeks and sighed. "Ah, hell."

She hesitantly placed her foot in the ledge they had made. When she was sure of her footing, she pressed down with more force, propelling her leg over the steed. Gripping Lacy's shoulders, she steadied herself. It wasn't until she was secure did she realize how close they were and blood immediately rushed to her face. The snickering of the boys filled her ears and she sent them halfhearted glares. She felt Lacy shake with silent mirth as she kicked them off in a gentle gait. The sudden movement made Tabitha involuntarily reach for her waist.

"Are you okay?" Lacy asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Uh… I think so," Tabitha squeaked. She had her eyes planted on the hands now hovering over Lacy's waist.

"Wait until we start flying!" Castor snorted from somewhere behind them.

Tabitha made a sound of consternation and whipped around to glower at him. Delilah pulled up next to him and reached over to smack his arm.

He cried out in dismay, rubbing his arm. "What?"

The ginger frowned. "It's her first time!" Then she brought her attention to Lacy with an incredibly serious expression. "Be gentle with her."

Slowly, Tabitha swung her upper body to stare at Delilah with most horror ridden expression. Pollux and Castor, primarily Castor, were hunched over trying stifle their choking laughter in the necks of their pegasi. Delilah just beamed widely showing off her pearly whites and looking all too pleased with herself. Lacy, thankfully, kept her eyes forward and cocked her head to the side as if confused.

"I know that," she expressed with a tittle of naivety. "It's never fun to ride rough your first time."

Tabitha almost jumped off the mare and melted into the ground. She became light headed, her blood not knowing whether to rush in or out of her face. Her mouth fell open and her shoulders tensed.

"No… no it's not," Castor choked out through his snorts.

Instead of saying anything, Tabitha just softly pressed her forehead against Lacy's shoulder blade and tried to drown out the snickering behind her, wishing to disappear.

**A/N: Tada! I really hope you guys liked it. R&R and I will try my best to update soon! Until next time. Ciao!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is just a kind of feel good chapter. It's just Tabitha and Delilah. I'm up in Moscow, ID visiting the campus up here of U of I (It's absolutely gorgeous and I'm actually considering it!). It's been a fun trip, but I'm ready to go home tomorrow. I hope you guys've been doing good as well. Anyway, enough of my rambling-Here's the next chapter! Feel free to leave a review (I would like that very much to know how I'm doing). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only Tabitha and Delilah are mine.**

Creep

Chapter 27

After their journey through embarrassment, Tabitha had made a conscious decision to avoid Lacy for the rest of the day. She had departed with a quick goodbye, abstaining from eye contact, leaving a thoroughly confused dove behind at the stables. She'd also made it a point to divert away from Delilah and Castor when they came into view. If they happened to meet her line of sight, she'd send them a straight faced stare.

She had chosen to skip dinner, retreating to the tall oak at the edge of the beach. She sat hunched with her back to the trunk and her arms hooked around her thighs. Sighing, she rested her chin on her knees and gazed at the crashing waves. The sudden crack of twigs tore her eyes away.

"Y-you missed dinner," Delilah murmured as she brought her head around from behind the tree. "I... I sneaked some grapes...and I've got a jar of peanut butter and some celery."

She hesitantly sat down, giving Tabitha a wide enough breadth, and pulled said items out of a khaki satchel. She spread out a small blanket and haphazardly draped it between them. Setting the snacks aside apart from a stick of celery, Delilah reached into the bag pulling out a couple of spoons, opening the jar, and slathering the celery with a generous amount of peanut butter.

By this time, Tabitha had stretched out a bit, sitting with her legs crossed at the ankles. She gently tugged the corner of the blanket over her lap and took a clump of plump, red grapes. She popped one into her mouth and savored the juices, keeping her eyes low. Neither of them said anything, the only sounds being the sucking of grapes and the crunch of celery.

Delilah sighed as she swallowed the last bite of her stick. "Look...Tabs… I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

Tabitha finally lifted her head and turned to face the ginger. Delilah quickly glanced away as heat crept into her cheeks, brightening her freckles. Her bottom lip quivered and her shoulders hunched up anxiously.

"I should have known better and saved you from your embarrassment…" she muttered.

Tabitha let out a deep breath through her nose. "I… I accept your apology."

The daughter of Hebe perked up. "...Really?"

She took up her spoon full of of peanut butter and spread it onto her celery. Gently rocking left and right in thought, she said, "Yeah…"

Delilah's brows furrowed. "Why?"

Tabitha choked back a sarcastic laugh. "You ask for my forgiveness and now you're asking me why I'm giving it to you?"

She looked a little flustered. "Well… It's just you're forgiving me so easily…"

The daughter of Thanatos swallowed her bite. She pressed her lips in a thin line in order to suppress a smile. "I… I must admit I would have done the same if it was you and…" Her voice faltered as she looked up sheepishly.

Delilah narrowed her eyes. "Me and…?"

"Uh…" A nervous giggle left her throat. "You and...um… Pollux…?" Her voice raised in pitch as she spoke, the last syllable coming out as a questioning squeak.

The ginger blushed to her roots, matching her hair. Tabitha's cheeks brightened a bit, too. The silence between them was awkward, but not in a negative way. Delilah broke first as a snort left her throat and erupted into a chortling mess. Tabitha's composure lasted only a second longer before she was hunched over, rolling onto her side to glance up at Delilah with tears in her eyes.

"Is it… Is it really, um," the daughter of Hebe asked through her giggles, "that...obvious?"

Tabitha glanced around in thought. "Y...yes?"

With a deep sigh, she hid her face behind her hands. "Oh god…"

The brunette popped a grape in her mouth. "It's not that bad." Then added, "Plus it's just Pollux-He's not a bad guy."

Delilah pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile as her freckled cheeks brighted. She murmured timidly, "No, he's really not."

Tabitha nudged the ginger's thigh with the end of her spoon affectionately. They sat in comfortable silence, snacking on their treats. As the sun set, the faroff strumming of guitars rang through the trees. Delilah hummed softly above her, resting against the trunk of the tree. Tabitha shuffled over on her side and placed her head gently against Delilah's thigh as a pillow. Her singing got a little louder as she placed her hand on Tabitha's shoulder, gently rubbing up and down. Tabitha thought she could have fallen asleep, she was so comfortable.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update... But on the brightside, I made it through my Junior year! Huzzah! So, in other news, I have a blog now .com if you want to check it out. I plan on uploading some art of my OCs this summer (Tabitha, Delilah, Valentine, oh my!). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me.**

Creep

Chapter 28

He was preparing for his death when she caught him. Even from the porch of the Big House, Tabitha could see the son of Poseidon scurrying around camp, a constant look of agitation in his features. She set her pinnacle cards on the table with a defeated sigh despite her eyes still planted on Percy. Out of the corner of her eye Chiron's giddy smile faltered a moment as his gaze followed hers.

"They're leaving tomorrow, aren't they?" she inquired.

"That they are." There seemed to be a solemn undertone in the centaur's voice.

She pushed up the sleeves of her flannel and tugged her shirt down. She took a sip of her iced tea, taking an ice cube between her lips and crushing it with her teeth. Sighing, she stood and stretched, a soft pop crackling from her back. She bid Chiron a farewell until dinner and strode off towards the cabins.

A few campers acknowledged her with nods of recognition or small waves. She returned the gestures with her eyebrows peaking just below her hairline. A mess of blonde curls caught her attention as it squealed and waved its arms as she passed by. A wide grin split Lacy's face, her cheeks flushed. Tabitha bit the inside of her cheek as she smiled sheepishly and raised her arm in an awkward wave. Lacy must have caught her eye for too long because Silena reached up and gently tugged on one of her baby sister's locks with a scolding pout on her face. The lovely creature frowned and turned away solemnly. Tabitha ripped her eyes away and found Percy pacing in front of her.

He was walking back and forth in the shade of a large pine with his head hung low murmuring under his breath. An uneasy hand raked through his messy hair, only encouraging the chaos. It was about thirty seconds before he realized she was standing there. He did a double-take and nearly jumped out of his skin, but swiftly straightened himself trying to play it cool.

"H-hey, Tabitha!" he said louder than necessary then cleared his throat. "What's up?"

She cocked a brow and crossed her arms. "Not much… So what was it you were talking to yourself about?"

"N-... Not much." He looked around in thought, trying to come up with a valid excuse. After a few seconds, his face fell and he brought a weary hand to his face. "I'm just… There's a lot riding on this quest."

"From what I've heard, that's nothing new for you."

Percy rolled his eyes as he puffed some hair out of his face. "It's not just… I have a...a friend down there…"

She furrowed her brows. "A friend?"

"Y-yeah, his name's Nico-"

A jolt shot through her spine as she leaned forward. "Nico?"

He flinched in surprise by her sudden change in demeanor. "Yeah, do you… Do you-"

"So that's her baby brother," she muttered to herself, but not quietly enough.

"Whose baby brother?"

She caught his eye and almost blew off the whole thing, but something in those deep sea green orbs pleaded for honestly. She chewed her bottom lip. "My stepmom, Macaria."

She could practically see the gears turning behind the glimmer of recognition. The longer he thought, the darker his face became. "Can… Can you remind me-"

"Goddess of blessed death, daughter of Hades and Persephone, wife of Thanatos so on and so forth."

"Right," he drew out the word like he was suddenly remembering despite chuckling awkwardly after the fact.

"Can you promise me something?" she hesitantly asked after a moment, disrupting his chortling. He looked up at her expectantly with a somber gleam in his eyes. "Can you please bring him back safe…? It's just… Macaria's worried about him and I-"

"I promise," he stated solidly. He reached out and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "I'll find him. I already have a clue."

Before she could ask, he went on about the Iris message he received the night before. The more he talked, the deeper set the lines in her forehead became. She bit her lip and sighed.

"This is bad. I need to talk to Macaria."

"Do you really think she'll help?" The words sounded condescending, but he was earnest. "Gods don't usually… help… us."

"Not directly, but…" She was doubtful, but hopeful as well. "Maybe she can do something…"

"I hope so." He glanced past her and swallowed. "I gotta get going."

She nodded. "See ya later."

"See ya," he said as he jogged past towards his brother.

She stood there for several moments watching the other campers from the shadows before making her way to the beach. She walked along the edge of the strawberry fields and looked down when she felt something tugging at her shoelaces. A couple of vines were playing with her laces and affectionately curling around her ankle. She looked over to see Castor in the middle of the field waving at her. Her face split in a grin and she waved back, gently pulling herself from the plants. She shuffled to the beach, glancing back to Castor every once in a while, and sat underneath the shadow of the large oak in a crevice between two thick roots. She reached for her back pocket and pulled out the mirror.

She ran her thumb over the larger skull with diamonds for eyes. Her chest heaved as she let out a deep sigh. A long lock of hair suddenly fell in front of her face and she brushed it away. Something bright caught her eye. She glanced at her wrist and remembered the neon pink hair tie Lacy gave her that morning. She had said something about how Tabitha's hair always got in her face and slid it off her wrist. A small smile played at her lips. She set the mirror on her lap and pulled her hair back, snapping the tie off her wrist and twisting it around her hair. Experimentally, she shook her head; it felt...odd to say the least.

"What was I…" she whispered then sat up straight. "Oh yeah."

She brought the mirror up to her parted lips and breathed onto the mirror. Before the fog had the chance to begin receding, she used her index finger to quickly scribble down Macaria's name. For a long second nothing happened. Then the fog seemed to thicken and the various gems glowed brighter. She stared at the glass for a moment before realizing she was looking at the back of her head.

"Macaria," she called out.

The figure jumped and turned around, beaming, "Tabitha!"

Her stepmother looked very different from the last time she saw her. She wasn't dolled up like last time; her hair was tied in a messy bun and the only makeup painted on was thin, wing-tipped eyeliner and pearl pink lipstick. She wore a simple white v-neck and what looked like black kimono with Dia de Los Muertos sugar skull designs. An opal pendant hung from her neck.

Relief flooded through her system. The knots that had built up in her neck loosened the longer she watched Macaria. She smiled. Then it turned a little sad when she remembered why she called in the first place.

Macaria must have sensed the change because her lips drooped in a small frown. "What's the matter?"

Tabitha took in a deep breath. "I think Nico's in trouble."

The goddess pressed her lips in a thin, tight line. "Do...do you know if a ghost is involved?"

"Uh… I think Percy said something about a ghost."

Macaria brought her hand to her face and murmured, "Aw shit. I think I know who it is."

Tabitha opened her mouth to speak, but her stepmom interrupted her. "Wait, did you say Percy? As in Percy Jackson?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, he said someone sent him an anonymous IM of Nico with this ghost."

Macaria looked as if she wasn't sure whether to be pleased or paniced. "Oh dear…"

"Is there… Is there anything I can do?"

The corner of her lips curled wearily. "No, love. I'm afraid there's nothing at the moment you can do, but I sense there will be something...soon."

"Great. I'll wait around then." She mentally chided herself for sulking.

Macaria quirked a brow. "Don't you have a labyrinth to worry about?"

Tabitha sucked in a sharp breath. "Dammit all…"

"I have a very strong feeling the dust will settle as it is meant to once this is all over," she stated reassuringly with a gentle smile.

A small flame of comfort ignited in her chest. Something in her heart told her this labyrinth ordeal wasn't the only thing Macaria was referring to. Resting her chin in her palm, Tabitha bid the goddess farewell and sat under the oak until she heard the loud bellowing of the conch horn for dinner.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys! Second chapter of the night. I hope to not be quite as spastic as I have before with random bursts of chapters, but I make no promises. I already have the next few chapters planned in my mind and I hope to upload them by the end of the month. That's my goal: at least 3-4 chapters this month. Who knows? Maybe more. Depends on my schedule and if I get a summer job or not (I'm really trying). Anyway enough about me. Onto the story. Read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine. **

Creep

Chapter 29

The morning mist was just dispersing as she stalked through the forest. A few wisps here and there nipped at her ankles as she passed by, the crunch of fallen branches and pine needles being the only sound she focused on. She could hear the occasional monster either waking from its slumber or hibernating for the day somewhere deep in the thick brush and shook her wrist, reassured in the jingling of the bracelet. It was several more minutes before she could see the trees thin and open into the clearing. Chiron was the first she noticed, standing tall above the rest and white fur contrasting with everything around him.

As she emerged from the trees, a Hephaestus girl nearly ran into her. She was about her age with stringy auburn hair tied behind a red bandana and dark gray eyes. Nyssa, Tabitha recalled. She was carrying a box stacked with jars of green flames. She cursed under her breath as she slid to a complete stop, careful with the box.

She scrunched up her bruised, grim-covered face as she looked up at Tabitha. She said gruffly, "Sorry. 'Scuse me."

She stepped back as Nyssa continued on her way towards a fort of tents set up around Zeus's Fist. Various campers, mostly Hephaestus and Ares kids, were scurrying around with weapons, traps, and the like. She even spotted a few dryads and satyrs marching around with shields made of bark and switches.

"It really is like an army," she murmured as she approached the centaur, capturing his attention.

"Ah, Tabitha, good morning," he greeted cordially despite the worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Morning." Her eyes scanned around the rock formation, taking in the situation. "Guarding stations?"

She heard him swallow. "At times like these, one can never be too careful."

She nodded solemnly. "Can I have a shift?"

He eyed her warily. "I… Yes, of course. For being a novice, you seem to be fairly skilled with your scythe. I just warn you that if something comes out of there that you can't handle, you come straight to me."

She turned to face him directly and mock saluted. "Yes, sir."

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips and looked passed her, his face falling for a moment. "I see the quest is about to begin."

She pivoted on her heel to see Percy and Tyson approach where Annabeth had stationed herself in the mean time before they set out. With a brief pat on the shoulder, Chiron trotted over to them and Tabitha was left to wander around the makeshift camp. She was about to pass Zeus's Fist when she heard a loud whimper off to her left. With her head resting on her front paws and haunches in the air, Mrs. O'Leary was wagging her tail eyeing Tabitha expectantly. An armor-clad dummy sat in front of her covered in slobber. A grin split her face as she reached for it and flung it as far as she could. The hellhound barked so loudly it startled a few of the smaller campers and Tabitha almost felt sorry. Almost.

"She really does like you." Quintus chuckled as he came up next to her and watched as Mrs. O'Leary gnawed on the dummy's head. He sobered up a bit as he remarked, "So Chiron told me you volunteered to guard this place."

"Mhmm." She didn't bother to look up at him.

"Good. Saves me the trouble of having to ask."

Now she looked up at him and said something really intelligent. "What?"

"You're a skilled fighter and no one else has a weapon like yours," he explained patiently. "I thought this was the perfect place for you."

She wasn't entirely whether or not to take that last statement as a compliment. Instead, she rolled her shoulders and said, "I just want to do something."

"A valiant thing to say." She could tell he meant it.

She almost scoffed. "Not a word I would usually use to describe myself."

"Oh no? Then what would you call it?"

Before she had the chance to reply, Percy called and waved, "I'll keep my promise!"

He was gone before she had the chance to respond. They were in the dark now and Tabitha found herself praying to any god who would listen. _Keep them safe_..._Please._


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hola! Man, I'm on a roll and it feels great! I really hope you guys like this chapter. There's action! And suspense! I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written in a while... Anyways, let me know what you think by reviewing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO does not belong to me.**

Creep

Chapter 30

Never before had Tabitha been as grateful for shade than she was as she sat underneath the makeshift canopy Beckendorf made, guarding the Fist. It was only June, but it seemed as if Apollo didn't get the message and was driving closer than usual, scorching all who dared leave the safety of their air conditioned homes.

Sweat had been dripping down her face (it still was) as she sat in a director-type chair with a foot stool directly in front of the entrance to the Labyrinth. Beckendorf had walked over from giving orders to his siblings with a couple poles under one arm and a large canvas draped over the other. Without saying a word to her, He asked Nyssa who had been walking past to climb the juniper behind her to the second set of branches-about fifteen feet high-and tie the edge of the canvas to the thickest branches while he set up the two poles about twenty feet apart and tied the other corners to them. Instant relief.

He was just about to walk away when she leaned forward and set down the book she had been reading on her lap. "Uh, th-thanks."

When he looked at her she almost swallowed. The way his dark orbs eyed her reminded her of a mechanic analyzing a machine, scanning for all the faults and making sure there were no loose screws. Then he smiled; it was small, but still a smile. "You're welcome."

And then he was gone, slipping into one of the tents with Nyssa on his heels.

She had been sitting in the shade for probably a good half hour before she shed her thin cardigan onto the back of the seat and threw her gloves haphazardly off to the side. She dropped her feet off the edge of the stool and scooted onto the edge of the seat with her hands above her head. Slowly, she twisted in both directions until she heard a soft pop coming from her back and then slouched back into the chair. A soft sigh left her lips as she heard the snap of broken branches behind her. She craned her neck to see Pollux emerging from the thicket.

She smiled. "Hey."

He returned it with a toothy grin. "Hey." He was carrying a backpack over his shoulder and shook it as if for emphasis. "I brought you some goodies."

She used her feet to slide the stool further in front of her so he could sit. He hefted the backpack onto his lap and unzipped the big pocket.

"Some of this stuff is from Delilah," he said as he pulled out a jar of peanut butter and she resisted the urge to laugh. "The rest is stuff I either got from the Big House or had the Stolls, uh, _acquire_ for me." His grin turned cheeky as he said this.

She shook her head in mock disappointment as he pulled out a box of Capri Suns-fruit punch flavor.

It was almost as if the bag was bigger on the inside. By the end, Pollux had pulled out the peanut butter, Capri Suns, a box of Gushers, a bag of grapes, a six-pack of short Mountain Dew, celery, trail mix, sour Skittles, an apple, a couple of turkey sandwiches, and a small case of bottled water.

"You still need to stay hydrated," he said seriously as he finished placing all the treats between them.

She could only stare. Her mouth had fallen open and she was pretty sure some saliva was trying to escape out of the corner of her lips. "Holy…"

He shrugged almost sheepishly. "Eh, it's the least I can do. I mean… I'm not a fighter, but this… this is what I'm good at."

She was finally able to snap her jaw closed. "It's a handy thing to be good at." Then she looked into his eyes seriously. "Remind me to pick you if I'm ever hypothetically trapped on an island and can only take one person with me."

He blinked once. Twice. Then he laughed so hard he snorted. "Deal."

Then the conch resonated through the trees. Even from where they were sitting, it was as if the conch had been blown in the clearing itself. Pollux sighed as he looked past her down the path and hoisted himself up. He stopped just short of the edge of the canopy and shifted to glance at her over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow?"

She inclined her head. "Of course."

As the sounds of his footsteps disappeared, she rummaged through the treats opening boxes. She settled on a packet of Gushers and a Capri Sun. Setting her drink between her and the edge, she reclined into her original position and popped a gummi in her mouth, biting down and letting the tart juice cover her tongue. She opened up her book at an angle that allowed her to see the entrance from the top of the pages.

She was just getting to the agonizingly depressing scene where Christine was caught between choosing the grasshopper or the scorpion when the faintest gleam flickered out of her peripheral vision. At first, she shrugged it off, thinking it was the Hephaestus kids, but then realized how quiet it was. She looked over to find no one milling around. The entrances were closed and the she heard the faintest murmuring coming from inside. Her breath hitched as she glanced back over to Zeus's Fist.

She opened her mouth to speak, to call out to the others, but the only thing that came out was a strangled whimper. Two perfectly round yellow orbs were floating midair, hovering just above the ground at the edge of the entrance of the Labyrinth. It was a long time before whatever was in front of her blinked...sideways. _Like a reptile_, she thought.

As slowly as she could, she unclasped her bracelet and held it between her hands. Her heart pulsed against her chest, trying to crawl up her esophagus, and her palms were slick with nervous sweat. Neither of them made any sudden movements. If this wasn't possibly and life-or-death situation, this would have been the part where tumbleweeds breezed on by like an old Western.

She took a deep breath and held it. _3… 2… 1… _

As she stood, her scythe appeared in her hands and she charged, skittering to a halt as it slithered out. It had to have been at least twenty feet long. Its scales gleamed orange, pink, and purple like sunrise. As it got closer, she realized lime green fanned around its slit pupils, bleeding into the yellow. She would have taken the time to truly appreciate its beauty if it wasn't slithering towards her with its razor sharp teeth bared as it opened its maw and hissed.

She was finally able to scream as she rolled out of the way when it lunged at her. The faint murmuring stopped and she heard the rustling of canvas followed by cursing.

"Shit," Beckendorf snarled then barked, "Go get Chiron!"

She looked up long enough to see a figure sprinting towards camp before she felt its breath behind her. On instinct she held up her scythe vertically and managed to lodge its mouth open as it struck. She grimaced as the putrid stench of raw meat hit her nose and she nearly gagged. She sucked in a sharp breath through her mouth and held it as she twisted the scythe loose, scraping the top of its mouth and knocking out a few teeth. It hissed in anger as it recoiled and stared at her with murder in its eyes.

_Shit, what do I do?_ she thought desperately, looking around for anything that could be advantageous. Her option was to climb Zeus's Fist, but she feared she would just end up falling into the Labyrinth. It wouldn't have mattered anyways because the Drakon was coiling around the rocks as if it knew what she was thinking. It tightened its body like it was going to topple the rocks on top of her and she got an idea. An idea worth of a certain daughter of Aphrodite. _It's armored, but what if…? _

Her eyes scanned around looking for a rock the right size. She almost said, "Aha," out loud when she spotted it, but refrained when she caught its eye. She had to remember how to breathe and not let her knees shake in its presence.

Experimentally, she took a few steps. It followed her. She repressed the urge to smirk in smug triumph. Steadily, she kept walking around in the same direction, watching as it wrapped its body around the rocks without realizing it. Within a few minutes, it didn't have any body left and Tabitha took her chance. She sprinted with all her might up its body, using its scales almost as stepping stones until she was able to reach the rocks and hoisted herself up just as the Drakon snapped at where her ankle had once been and got a mouthful of boulder instead. It shook its head as if trying loosen its hold on the boulder, but quickly lost patience and bit down with enough force to shatter it, sending shrapnel flying in all directions.

She would have laughed at it if it hadn't been for the sudden burning in her side as she leaned on her scythe and lifted her shirt. A shard had grazed her waist deep enough for a steady trickle of blood to seep from the wound. Usually the sight of her own blood didn't bother her, but this was different. She felt light-headed and almost forgot what she was doing until it hissed irritably at her.

Using her scythe as a cane, she shuffled over to the boulder she intended to use. From where she was, she could see Chiron galloping through the woods and became so distracted she almost lost her footing. She notched the scythe in a crevice and was able to collect her footing. She had just reached the boulder when the centaur and several campers burst through the trees. Many of them readied their bows and swords. She shoved the blade into the crack between the boulder and the other rocks and waited for its head to be in the right position.

"Almost…" she whispered haggardly as she looked down at Chiron. His worn face was absolutely desperate. She bit her bottom lip then turned back to the Drakon. "...Now!"

With all the strength she could muster, she pushed her substitute lever. Everything went quiet and all she could hear was a sickening rip. An excruciating pain seeped through her torso, radiating from her waist, and she cried out. Her vision blurred with tears as she watched the boulder roll off the edge and land on the serpent's head, a sickening crunch crackling the air as they collided with the ground. For a moment, its body flailed about before becoming still. It was quiet and then the campers burst into cheers, but they were short lived as Tabitha collapsed onto the rock.

A piercing scream wracked through her eardrums from below. _Lacy_. "TABITHA!"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Ready to find out what happened to Tabitha? Well here you guys go! Now, don't let me get your hopes up just yet, but I kinda think if I keep up this pace, I might be able to finish Creep this summer... Wish me luck! And remember if you have any questions or suggestions or whatever, don't be afraid to message me or review. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Also, I know I've said this before, but if you want to see some of the art of my OCs and other characters over the summer, just follow me unconditionallyinlovewithfiction on tumblr. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs are mine.**

Creep

Chapter 31

The first thing to hit her senses was the smell. It was clean, almost too clean. There was a slight burn as she inhaled and it reminded her of the one time she had to go to the doctor's office. It was the pure scent of disinfectant.

The second thing was the pain. It was dull compared to what she remembered, but it still stung, especially when she breathed in too deeply. It made her see stars behind the darkness of her eyelids and bite the inside of her cheek.

She then heard the soft rolling of wheels and withered voice ask gravely, "How is she?"

_Chiron._

"We've managed to stabilize her," another voice, much younger yet equally solemn, informed him. She recognized it as Lee Fletcher from Apollo. "She should be waking up soon."

His footsteps droned on until they faded completely. A heavy sigh left the centaur's lips. The rolling of his wheelchair got louder until it stopped just shy of her bed. She felt a weight on her hand and realized he was gripping her hand through the blanket.

"Oh child," he murmured under his breath.

Without opening her eyes, she parted her chapped lips and spoke, "They didn't touch me, did they?"

She could practically sense him jump. "Um, no, the Apollo kids are the closest to professional doctors we have. They know to always wear gloves."

She cracked an eye open slowly, adjusting to the light. She smacked her lips and swallowed; it felt like her mouth was filled with cotton. With her other hand, she rubbed her eyes. "Good."

She gently pulled away and tried to sit up, resting on her elbow. She sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth as she felt a sharp tug on her side. Chiron's hands hovered around her as if strategizing where to catch her if she fell. She pulled the sheet away from her body and looked down at herself, almost blushing when she realized she was in her plain white bra. Her entire middle was wrapped with an ace bandage and she softly brushed where the wound was. She looked over her edge and found her shirt soaked in blood and cut directly along the stitches.

"Aw, man," she groaned and fell back on the bed. "Someone owes me a new Panic! at the Disco shirt."

Relief flooded Chiron's face, but was still somber. "You overexerted yourself fighting the Drakon and managed to deepen and widen your wound. They were able to stop the bleeding before you lost too much, but they had use about forty stitches… There is no way you are going be able to fight anytime soon."

She bit back the aching disappointment in her chest as she pulled the sheet above her shoulders and curled up on her side. "So it's back to doing regular camp stuff, huh?"

He chuckled breathily. "You say that like it's a bad thing...but yes. At least, the activities that won't hinder your recovery." He reached down between the bed and the nightstand and hefted a familiar backpack onto the bed. "I even gathered the snacks Pollux had brought to you beforehand."

She reached in and brought out the box of Skittles. She opened the pouch and popped a red one in her mouth, puckering her lips as the sourness hit her lips. "Thanks," she said around the candy. "How long will I be in here?"

He clicked his tongue in thought. "A few days, I suppose. Until we determine you're better off, that is." He turned to the nightstand where a pile of books, her notebook, and a box of pens and pencils sat that she hadn't noticed before. "I don't want to strain you with going up three flights of stairs, so I took the liberty of bringing some of your stuff down here to keep you entertained."

A ghost of a smile played on her lips. "Thank you."

He returned the gesture. "Of course-"

A loud smack from the doorway quickly grasped their attention and Chiron steered out of the way for both of them to get a better view. Lacy burst into the room with her chest heaving and bloodshot eyes. Even from where she was, Tabitha could see her knees shaking and the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

Lacy let out a staggered breath. "You're awake…"

Chiron cleared his throat softly and muttered loud enough for Tabitha to hear, "I'll leave you two alone…"

He wheeled out of the room, passing the daughter of Aphrodite with a short nod. Neither of them moved until the quiet thumping of his wheels over the hardwood floors was gone. Tabitha wrapped the blanket around her torso as she used the mountain of pillows as a back rest to sit against. With each step, Lacy's knees seemed to dissipate until she practically collapsed onto the bed.

"I thought you were dead…" she whimpered, looking up with wet eyes. "There was so much blood...I-I-"

"Hey," Tabitha interrupted as delicately as she could, "I'm fine… I didn't die, see?" She motioned to her damaged body. "I'm sorry if I...if I scared you… I didn't mean to…"

Her voice faltered when Lacy sniffled. Her perfect, pink lips were puckered in a desperate pout as she gripped the bedspread so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Tabitha watched as she swallowed so tightly she could see her pulse in her throat. Lacy took one deep breath, but immediately deflated, slouching.

Tabitha placed her tongue behind her teeth as she thought. She ventured, "I guess we're even now…"

She resisted the urge to scoot back when Lacy snapped her head up to look at her. What were once impeccably hazel eyes were now spilling over like boiling cocoa. They burned with sadness, disbelief, and anger rolled into one. Lacy scoffed, honestly surprising Tabitha, and spat, "Oh no! This isn't even _close_ to the same thing! I was reckless, yeah, but this… this, whatever the hell this was, takes the cake!"

By the end of her short rant, she was sitting erect staring daggers through Tabitha. Tabitha resisted the urge to shrink away under her withering gaze. She looked down at her Skittles guiltily and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Lacy huffed as angry tears trailed down her face.

Her voice wavered as she muttered, "You're unbelievable…"

Suddenly Tabitha's eyes stung and she blinked back the tears that threatened to escaped. She looked up at Lacy through her hair. Lacy was looking past her at her sheared, bloody shirt. Her brows were furrowed so tightly it looked like she had one continuous brow. Then her face went lax and all the frustration seeped out of her features as she looked into Tabitha's eyes.

Her voice shook with a whimpering plea, "Please...please never do that again…"

Tabitha resisted the urge to reach for her hands as she whispered, "I promise."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. Our internet's been pretty shitty lately so I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update next, but I won't stop writing. So expect multi chapter updates. Oh and I got a job! :D I'll be working at Baskin Robbins (yay). Another thing: if any of you are feeling generous with your art skills, I put a submit page on my blog unconditionallyinlovewithfiction. I'd be really happy if anyone would draw one of my OCs. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I can't wait to know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the OCs belong to me.**

Creep

Chapter 32

She had been in the infirmary for four days before she ventured outside. When Chiron had told her she would be there for a few days, she assumed it would be boring. However, she was delightfully proved wrong by her obnoxiously cheerful entourage. Everyday like clockwork, the twins, Delilah, Lacy, and occasionally Valentine would show up right after lunch and dinner. On the second day, they'd even snuck in several s'mores despite Lee's protests ("There's the possibility of them contaminating the equipment," was his argument). They would bring cards for games or the ever present gossip that Lacy always managed to procure. Ever so slowly, she and Lacy had repaired the rift that separated the two. She would never admit it out loud, but she couldn't bare breaking Lacy's heart like that again.

They had just finished a game of 21 when the others had to leave for their afternoon activities. Pollux and Castor were the first to leave; for Tabitha's sake, they had been skirting around their duties to the strawberries, but she was quick to reprimand them and they exited with hung heads. Lacy split not too much later for archery and Delilah left with her; she gave Tabitha's hand a quick squeeze through the blanket before she stood. Valentine lingered, eyes grazing around his sockets anxiously. He seemed lost. She realized with a start it was the first time they had ever been alone together.

Unsure of what to say exactly, she asked, "So...where are you off to?"

He quirked a brow a fraction of a degree as he looked at her through glasses that made his eyes too big for his face. "Probably the stables…"

She pinched her lips together in a reserved smile. "You really like that place don't you?"

The smile that split his face had a touch of whimsy to it as he nodded languidly. "Yeah… Where I live, we don't really have room for them…" He drawled off and suddenly pushed himself out of his seat. "I should get going. I don't want to impose-"

"You're not imposing," she said with a breathy laugh. She reached for her purple cardigan on the bedpost; it was oversized and old with holes in several places, but she loved it. She loved the way she swam in it. Careful not to strain herself as she slipped her arms through the sleeves, she said, "I haven't left this room in four days. At least let me walk with you."

He pressed his tongue into his cheek and looked off to the far left as if weighing the pros and cons. "If you're up to it, then...sure."

She carefully swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slid her feet into the slippers Delilah handed down to her; they were about half a size too big, but they were comfy. Gripping the bedpost, she slowly hoisted herself up. Valentine was quick to lend her a hand, gently pulling her by the small of her back and crook of the elbow. She murmured a soft, "Thanks," as she stood and hesitated for a moment to make sure her head wouldn't spin. When all was well and the world wasn't doubled, she shuffled towards the door with Valentine in tow.

She could practically feel his hands hovering around her in case she stumbled or fell to some other tragedy. She would catch him in the reflections on the windows they'd pass by. However, on the few occasions she glanced over her shoulders nonchalantly he would feign innocence. He would either play with his multi-shaded hair, fiddle with his glasses, or tug at the buttons on his mustard cardigan. By the time they reached the front porch, a few trickles of sweat had fallen down his face and neck.

She thought for a moment before clicking her tongue against the back of her teeth and said, "You're not very sneaky, y'know."

He flinched, shoulders tense. They dropped as he confided, "I'm well aware... Sneakiness isn't a thing children of Iris are known for. That's more Hermes's style."

A smirk tugged at her lips as she took a step down. "Then you should let Travis and Connor know."

He chuckled, a pleasant, warm sound that brought a light flush to her cheeks. As she set her feet in the grass she let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Valentine was quick to compose himself and stepped forward, faintly brushing against her shoulder. He paused and looked back at her expectantly with those curious, magnified eyes. Letting her hands fall at her sides, she muddled languidly.

The journey to the stables wasn't a long one, but there was plenty of scenery to keep in pleasurable. They passed the strawberries fields, the scent of baking berries lulling her into a sense of security, and the rolling blue-green of the Sound glittering out of the corner of her eyes. As they neared the stables, the shimmering green of the archery range caught her attention. Without meaning to, she dipped her head, scanning the faces for a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

Lacy was at the very end with the younger Aphrodite kids, getting ready to notch the arrow. She pulled back, just past her cheek, and aimed. Tabitha watched as her shoulders rose as she inhaled. She held her breath for a few seconds before releasing the arrow. It struck deep into the white of the target just above the bull's-eye. Tabitha heard an appreciative, "Good job, Lacy," from Chiron. As Lacy beamed, the irrefutable sounds of cackling and snickering distracted her.

Under the shade of a few birch trees, Drew sat surrounded by her posse. While she ran her fingers through her lush locks, her siblings would spout some ridiculous nonsense or whatever, occasionally pointing in the general area of the range, and howled with obnoxious laughter. Tabitha's gaze must have lingered too long because Drew looked up and met her eyes. The daughter of Aphrodite pursed her lips in a devious smirk that somehow seemed alluring and daunting. However, when Drew's eyes flickered just past her, her lips pressed tightly into a thin, glittery pink line and her eyes took a darker hue, noticeable even in the shadows. She finally tore her gaze away when one of her cronies said something to her and she snapped at the poor girl.

Tabitha would have drifted a moment longer, but then she felt a sharp tug on her sleeve. Valentine's voice came out harsh as he muttered, "Let's go."

She wanted to say something, but opted not to. They trudged on in awkward silence, avoiding each other's eyes uncomfortably. Valentine curled in on himself little by little until he was forged on with his arms crossed and his head low, eyes trained on the ground in front of them. He stopped once they reached the stables, leaning on one of the posts in the entry way, glancing back anxiously in the direction of the range.

"So I guess, uh, I'll, um, see you—"

"Drew looked really pissed back there," she stated matter-of-factly.

He slowly rolled his head, popping his neck, and Tabitha watched as his glasses followed, sliding a few degrees yet not fully slipping off his face. "I seem to have that affect on her."

She pressed her lips together, hesitant to speak. "…Why?"

He sighed. "I… I'm the only person she's not able to…" He shook his hands in agitation. "Control."

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "You say that like she's got some sort of Jedi mind trick or something."

His lip twitched in a smirk in spite of himself. "Or something… It's called charmspeak, an ability few children of Aphrodite are…blessed…with that allows them to get anything they want." He scoffed. "You won't believe how many infamous conmen were children of Aphrodite—"

"But why would she use it on you?"

He hoisted himself onto a crate and she followed, careful not to pull her stitches and tucking a foot under the crook of her knee. "Not me per say, but…our dads… I've known her since forever."

She eyed him for a long moment. "So you and Drew live close—"

"No," he said too quickly then shrunk sheepishly. "She lives here in New York and I live in Boston."

"Then how…"

"Our dads…work together a lot. My dad's a graphic artist and her dad works for an ad agency, the Hallmark kind… He saw my dad's work and, well…the rest is history

"That doesn't seem like a reason to hate you…"

His eyes flickered back to the range. "It's also because I know what she's really like… What she was like…before she got all…" He ran a weary hand over his face.

She hummed thoughtfully. "I see."

He slid off the crate with a deep sigh. "I should… I should go. The horses are getting nervous…"

"Hey," she called without thinking. He turned to look at her and her voice caught in her throat, unable to think of something to say. She pulled herself down slowly. "Uh…thanks…for, um…the company."

He curled his lips in a small smile. "No problem…but I think it should be me thanking you."

They turned their backs to each other and walked in opposite directions.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I know this chapter's a bit short, but it'll help get the ball rolling with what's going on with Camp and the quest and all that. Enjoy!**

Creep

Chapter 33

There was something off about Quintus. Tabitha could feel it in her gut. She had moved back into her room on the third floor, giving a view of most of camp. On more than one occasion, when her pain had been too sharp to sleep through, she would gaze out the window to enjoy the moonlight over the sea and forest when she'd spot the recognizable figure of the son of Athena creeping about the grounds. He'd tiptoe around the cabins before disappearing into the forest in the direction of Zeus's Fist. Her suspicions were further confirmed when Delilah visited her on the fifth night of these goings ons.

They were nestled in Tabitha's bed, Delilah wearing thin white satin gloves ("Marching band," she had explained when she pulled them out of her pocket.) and braiding Tabitha's hair. She had just finished the third small braid when she let it fall along with her hands in her lap. Tabitha could feel her deep breaths on her neck and shifted to look her in the eyes. Delilah leaned back against the wall, gnawing on her bottom lip.

Tabitha knit her brows together and questioned slowly, "What's bothering you?"

Delilah swayed with a thoughtful look on her face. "I… I went to the Fist to see if I could help since you…" She faltered as she held Tabitha's gaze, cheeks flushing from embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "I met Juniper there and she told me…well, she would have told you when you were there, but you kinda sorta scare her… She's seen Quintus poking around Zeus's Fist—"

"I knew it," she hissed between her teeth as she jumped up, making Delilah flinch. She paced back and forth in agitation. "There's something not right…like he shouldn't be here…"

"Here in camp?"

Delilah's question made her stop and consider her words carefully. She was silent for a long moment. "No…like he shouldn't be…alive."

A pin dropping could have been heard and then, "WHAT?"

Tabitha made a broad, dramatic gesture with her arms flustered. "It's just something I've felt in my gut the moment I met him… There's something…off about him."

The daughter of Hebe lost some of her color. She murmured, "I don't like this…"

Tabitha plopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with her legs dangling off the edge. She sucked in a sharp breath through her nose. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh…yeah, of course."

She turned on her side, curling her feet up. "Let me know if he does anything else questionable."

Her brows twitched questioningly. "I will."

She let out a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out as she did so. "I hate being stuck in here…" She unclasped the bracelet and held it against her chest. "This is a bad time to be out of commission."

"Hey," Delilah sighed; her tone was warm and reassuring, "I'm sure you'll be fine by the time…" Her voice wavered. She clenched her jaw and turned away.

She squirmed against the sheets, rocking back and forth towards Delilah like an inchworm. She rested her head on her thigh, cheek pressed against the soft linen of Delilah's pants. She gently tugged at the elastic at her waist and snapped it.

"Hey!" Delilah growled indignantly. Her face fell as she and Tabitha stared at each other.

"We'll be okay," Tabitha assured softly, reaching for Delilah's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.


	34. Chapter 34

Creep

Chapter 34

The stitches finally fell out and Tabitha celebrated by training by herself.

She ran towards the bathroom to check on her wound at the first sign of light. She held up the hem of her tank with her teeth as she peeled off the bandage she had put on the previous night. A muffled pleased sound escaped her lips as she ran her fingers against the long scar. It was long, thick, and jagged with dry crosshatch scabbing outlined in bright pink and gradually fading. She was careful not to run it under the hot water for too long when she showered.

It was an hour and a half until breakfast when she was fully dressed and ready for the day. She was careful to tread softly down the steps, stopping every now and then when the house groaned. Her stomach rumbled as she reached the first floor and she took a little detour to the kitchen. Her eyes scanned over the counter until they fell on a fruit basket and she slyly slipped a green apple into her possession and took a large bite, juice dripping down her chin. She wiped her chin on her sleeve as she pushed the door open.

Oddly enough, Mrs. O'Leary wasn't in the arena, but the remains of her kills were strewn everywhere. A dummy's head was lying helplessly facing her in the entrance. Limbs were tossed haphazardly all over the place and bodies were nowhere to be seen. She lightly kicked the head out of her way as she searched for whole dummies.

There were just enough for her to get about an hour's worth of practice in. Seeing as she was the only one up, she threw off her thin sweater and gloves onto a nearby bench. She tightened the tie on the soft, cotton pants Delilah passed down to her and pulled back her hair. The cool metal of the scythe's handle was somehow reassuring in her hands as was the weight.

Her movements were slow and meticulous as she hacked through the wooden carcasses. She was cautious when she twisted her torso. At one point, she stood straight, snapping her wrist and letting the serpentine fluidity of the scythe do all the work. It hadn't even been 45 minutes when she sliced through the last dummy. She hadn't even broken a sweat in the shade of the tall walls of the arena.

She clipped the bracelet back on her wrist and slipped her sweater around her shoulders. She was slow to move, taking her time to get to the pavilion. It was quiet save for the soft beating waves and the occasional chirp of a bird or two. She didn't even bat an eye when a deep roar came from the woods. She slid into her seat and waited, resting her head on the table.

She assumed she fell asleep because the next thing she knew the conch horn sounded above her head. She jerked up so fast she smacked her knee against the table. A groan escaped her as she slowly let her head drop back against the smooth wood. Her head rolled to the side to look up at Chiron.

The centaur smiled apologetically. "Sorry, my dear."

"'S'okay," she murmured, pushing herself up.

He looked her up and down. "I see you're doing better."

She curled her lips in a small smile. "The stitches fell out."

"You're healing rather quickly—"

"Tabitha!" She beamed as she watched the twins approach at a quick pace she wasn't used to seeing them attempt.

Castor reached her first, gripping her shoulders from behind and shaking her with great enthusiasm. She could practically feel her brain bouncing about in her skull and hitting the back of her eyeballs. She clenched her teeth so she wouldn't bite her tongue off. A breathy chuckle from Pollux brushed her ear as his hand was placed over Castor's, stopping the world from spinning.

"Good to see you," he laughed as he came around to sit opposite her. Castor was quick to follow, a stupid grin splitting his face.

"Thanks." She took a sip of apple juice.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Castor inquired.

She shrugged sluggishly. "Training."

They wore the look of surprise well. She bit back a chortle of her own.

Castor sat forward. "B-but your stitches-"

"Are gone," she stated simply. "I don't have to worry about spilling my guts anymore."

Castor gagged. "Ah! Eh, no! Ew." Pollux smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"That's great," he smiled over his brother's griping and groaning.

She looked between the two with an amused spark in her eye. "Yeah…"

As soon as their plates hit the table, Castor forgot all about it. He scooped up his plate, sacrificed some of his hash browns, and was back munching happily by the time Tabitha and Pollux had made it to the back of the line. Pollux sighed, lowering his shoulders, and shook his head while Tabitha chuckled behind her hand.

"He like...food," Pollux said dumbly.

She pressed her lips together. "Yeah."

He had inhaled about three quarters of his breakfast when they sat down.

"Holy shit," she murmured as she looked between him and his plate.

He looked up, making a questioning hum in the back of his throat, cheeks puffed out with a strip of bacon hanging from the corner of his mouth. He swallowed, pulling the bacon out from his lips, with narrowed eyes. "Don't look too impressed."

She snorted and glanced over at the Hermes table. Delilah was sitting at the very end making it easy to catch her eye. She looked between the three with a cordial smile. However, when the boys turned away, her expression became almost urgent with furrowed brows and downturned lips. She made a, "Come here," gesture with her hand palm down, her neon pink nails shining like a signal. With a quirk of the brow, Tabitha slid down the bench, using her feet to stop when she reached the end.

She opened her mouth the speak, but Delilah beat her to it; she spoke quickly and quietly, eyes anxiously flickering around so quickly Tabitha was scared her eyes would pop out. "He's been going to the Fist more and more often. Juniper says he goes in and doesn't come out for several hours… I don't think he sleeps…"

"Oh no…" She gnawed on her bottom lip. "I'll...I'll talk to the boys and see what they say."

She nodded slowly, her features still gaunt. "Yeah...yeah, okay."

As she turned to look away, Tabitha place her hand on Delilah's knee. "Hey, uh...thanks."

Her lips curled up. "Of course."

"So what's up?" Pollux said over his goblet. "Both of you looked really nervous."

She tapped the tips of her fingers together and leaned forward, keeping her voice low. "I don't think Quintus is who he says he is."

Castor made to slam his fist on the table, but Pollux managed to intercept him and sent him a warning glare. He snatched his hand back and hissed, "I knew there was something off about him-"

"So you know too," Chiron murmured softly causing them to jump.

When she regained her composure, Tabitha looked up. "You've known?"

He shrugged and kneeled. "I've had my suspicions. They were further confirmed when Percy informed me Juniper spotted him around Zeus's Fist-"

"Delilah told me the same thing. She also said Juniper's been seeing him more and more and he's been going in."

His features fell solemnly as he sucked in a shuddering breath. "Oh dear…"

"What should we do?" Pollux finally spoke.

Chiron thought for a long moment, dark eyes boring into the table. He let out a deep breath. "For the time being, all we can do is wait and watch." He was quick to add when he saw the protests form on their lips, "That means I want you to be as vigilant as you can and make note of all his movements…and keep this amongst those of us who already know… Everyone's frightened enough as it is."


End file.
